Visionnaris
by Aliciaa18
Summary: Pas de résumé, juste du Bamon et encore du Bamon :-) (AU Saison 2) Disclaimer : TVD ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour tout le monde :-) Je n'ai rien écrit depuis longtemps, mais j'ai cette petite histoire Bamon qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours. Elle est terminée et écrite dans ma tête, pas encore sur le papier, j'attends d'abord de voir si ce petit aperçu vous plait :-) Bonne lecture et merci de me laisser votre avis pour savoir si je poursuis l'écriture ou pas ;-)_** **_XoXo_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bonnie se redressa brusquement sur son lit, réveillée par le bruit, et son regard glissa vers le réveil-matin : ce dernier indiquait 5:15.

Qui osait sonner à la porte à une heure pareille ? se demanda-t-elle en descendant l'escalier tout en tentant de ne pas tomber, car elle était encore à moitié endormie.

— Damon, dit-elle avec un soupir lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ?

— Tu es là ! s'exclama-t-il, un air étrange sur le visage.

— Où veux-tu que je sois à cette heure-ci ? ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

— Fais-moi entrer, il faut qu'on parle, répondit-il, son visage changeant soudain d'expression.

La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils.

— C'est hors de question, répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

— Bonnie...

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, d'ailleurs ? coupa-t-elle le vampire.

— Puisque Madame ne répond pas au téléphone, il a bien fallu que je me déplace, rétorqua-t-il un peu énervé, mais moins qu'à son habitude.

C'est alors que tout lui revint en mémoire : Bonnie se rappela sa terrible dispute avec Jeremy à propos d'Anna le soir précédent, et le fait qu'elle était rentrée chez elle furieuse. Elle avait enfermé son téléphone dans un tiroir pour ne pas être tentée de lui téléphoner, avant de boire quelques verres en regardant un film déprimant, seule dans son salon, ce qui expliquait son état actuel : en effet, elle s'était endormie toute habillée et elle portait encore sa blouse décolletée de la veille, tandis que ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et que son maquillage avait coulé.

— Je l'ai perdu, mentit la jeune femme en rougissant, car Damon avait remarqué son trouble à cause de sa tenue négligée. Mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire de venir me réveiller à 5 heures du matin ?

— ça l'est, confirma le vampire, avant d'ajouter, hésitant : c'est... c'est à propos d'Elena.

Avec un soupir – car elle savait déjà qu'elle finirait par le regretter – Bonnie recula et fit un signe à Damon.

— Tu peux entrer, murmura-t-elle.

Le vampire ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la maison.

« _Bonnie, c'est une très mauvaise idée_ », songea-t-elle en refermant la porte, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— Alors ? demanda Bonnie, une tasse de café à la main, qui avait été chercher un épais gilet et l'avait boutonné jusqu'en haut, après avoir passé un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux et rectifié son maquillage.

— Tu as changé de tenue, remarqua Damon avec amusement tandis qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

— Damon ! Parle ou je te mets dehors !

— C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver, marmonna-t-il. Ce que tu peux être pénible le matin !

Il eut droit à son second regard noir de la journée.

— Alors ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— J'ai besoin que tu lances un sort pour voir l'avenir.

Bonnie le regarda d'un air de doute, se demandant s'il plaisantait.

— Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? finit-elle par répondre.

— C'est le seul moyen de découvrir comment vaincre Klaus, expliqua le vampire. Si tu réussis à voir l'avenir, nous saurons à l'avance si notre plan va marcher ou pas.

— Damon, je crois que tu sur-estimes mes capacités, admit-elle à contrecoeur. Je n'ai jamais lancé un tel sort.

— Mais tu es en capable, lui assura-t-il. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

La sorcière ferma les yeux et réfléchit un instant. Elle détestait ce sentiment agréable qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle avait entendu le ton assuré de Damon. Elle n'était pas censée laisser les paroles de Damon l'atteindre : après tout, elle se fichait de son avis, non ? Alors pourquoi trouvait-elle rassurant qu'il la trouve capable de le faire ? D'ailleurs, en était-elle réellement capable ?

— Bonnie, ajouta-t-il, écoute bien ce que je vais dire car je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois : je n'ai jamais rencontré une sorcière aussi douée que toi, tu as même surpassé Emily.

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

— Je sais que tu peux le faire, Witchy.

Bonnie avala péniblement sa salive. Elle avait l'impression que le regard de Damon la transperçait jusqu'au fond de son âme, comme si quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne devait pas écouter Damon, ce n'était pas son ami, loin de là. Et puis, même si elle parvenait à lancer le sort qu'il lui demandait, le futur était une chose à laquelle il était dangereux de toucher.

— Alors, est-ce que tu le feras ?

Sa voix suppliante lui fit presque oublier les horreurs qu'il avait commises depuis qu'il était un vampire.

— Puisque tu penses que cela peut nous aider à nous débarrasser de Klaus et à sauver Elena par la même occasion, finit par répondre la jeune femme.

Silencieusement, Damon hocha la tête puis se leva.

— Je le ferai, mais à une seule condition, ajouta gravement Bonnie. Je te dirai uniquement si notre plan pour vaincre Klaus fonctionnera. Nous n'avons pas le droit de jouer avec l'avenir des autres personnes.

— Je comprends, dit simplement Damon, l'air pensif.

La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de lui poser de question pour deviner qu'il aurait bien voulu savoir si il aurait sa chance avec Elena dans le futur.

— Reviens vers midi trente, je serai rentrée des cours, lui dit-elle en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

— D'accord, midi trente, répéta Damon en souriant, comme s'il était le seul à comprendre une bonne blague.

Trop fatiguée pour l'interroger sur son comportement étrange, Bonnie referma la porte et retourna directement se coucher, même si elle avait à présent deux raisons de ne pas trouver le sommeil : sa rupture avec Jeremy, et le sort qu'elle avait promis à Damon de lancer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bonnie avait été distraite pendant tout le cours d'histoire, ce qu'Elena et Caroline n'avaient pas été sans remarquer. La blonde avait même proposé de l'accompagner faire du shopping au centre commercial cette après-midi car elle croyait, tout comme Elena, que Bonnie était déprimée à cause de Jeremy. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais elle était surtout inquiète à cause du sort qu'elle devrait bientôt lancer.

— Allez Bonnie, viens avec nous ! s'exclama Caroline, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

— Pas aujourd'hui, Caroline, répéta la jeune femme pour la cinquantième fois de la journée. Je n'en ai pas envie.

— Il ne faut pas que tu restes seule, tu sais, ajouta gentiment Elena. On a tous besoin de nos amis dans de tels moments.

— Merci, Elena, mais ce dont j'ai besoin aujourd'hui, c'est de repos. Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi la nuit dernière.

Ses deux amies lui lancèrent un regard compatissant, croyant que les insomnies de Bonnie étaient dues à sa rupture avec Jeremy et non à la visite nocturne de Damon, qu'ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé de garder secrète.

— Demain, c'est promis ? demanda Caroline, un peu contrariée.

— Promis, répéta Bonnie en se forçant à se sourire.

— Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit..., commença Elena mais Bonnie l'interrompit.

— Je sais, Elena, répondit Bonnie avec un vrai sourire cette fois, car elle pouvait compter sur ses amies dans les moments difficiles et elle le savait.

D'un pas rapide, la sorcière traversa le parking et monta dans sa voiture. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Damon, mais elle ne savait pas encore ce que ce sort lui réservait.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Salut à toutes et à tous, merci pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme ! :-)**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre 2, on entre directement dans le vif du sujet : que Bonnie va-t-elle découvrir grâce à son sort ?**_ _**:-)**_

 _ *****_ _ **teambonbon972 : hé oui, tellement de possibilités, et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises ! :-)**_

 _ *** Love the Original Family : je n'écrirai pas autant de chapitres que pour Home par exemple, cette histoire sera plus courte, mais j'aimerais en écrire une dizaine :-)**_

 _ *** bamonloveforever : merci, je trouvais ça original, et puis j'aime bien tout ce qui touche le futur, le destin,... :-)**_

 _ *** Befreeforever : je suis de retour, même si j'ai moins de temps avec mon travail, mais j'aime trop écrire sur le Bamon pour abandonner ;-)**_

 _ **Merci encore pour vos reviews et votre soutien, gros bisous et bonne lecture :-)**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— Tu es à l'avance, remarqua la sorcière lorsqu'elle aperçut Damon qui l'attendait debout devant sa porte d'entrée.

— Le temps est précieux, nous ferions mieux de ne pas le gaspiller, répondit-il d'un ton posé.

Bonnie haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Évidemment, Damon était inquiet pour Elena car Klaus se cachait quelque part, et ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne s'attaque au dernier double Petrova encore en vie.

— Tu as raison, finissons-en, répondit Bonnie en glissant la clé dans la serrure.

A sa grande surprise, Damon se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et se servit un verre de vin.

— Fais comme chez toi, surtout ! s'exclama-t-elle avec contrariété. Mon père va me tuer quand il sera rentré de son voyage d'affaires s'il pense que j'ai fini ses bouteilles !

— Relax, Bon-Bon, je t'en rachèterai, mais j'ai besoin d'un verre pour me préparer.

— Te préparer ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton ironique. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est moi la sorcière, c'est donc moi qui dois lancer ce sort stupide !

— Laisse tomber, marmonna Damon, ce qui étonna Bonnie car il adorait se disputer avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de ses gonds.

— Bon, dit-elle pour changer de sujet, que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

— Notre plan, c'est de piéger Klaus en lui faisant croire qu'Elena sera seule chez elle dans une semaine, pas vrai ?

— En effet, si on laisse entendre partout au lycée que nous sommes tous occupés sauf Elena ce soir-là, l'information finira par remonter jusqu'à Klaus et il pensera qu'il a le champ libre pour kidnapper Elena, opina Bonnie.

— Pendant ce temps-là, Stefan, Rick et moi serons postés assez loin pour ne pas qu'il nous sente, avec nos dagues. Dès qu'il arrivera, tu l'emprisonnes sur place grâce à ton sort... infer... machin...

— Infernum, corrigea la jeune femme en souriant.

— Bref, dès qu'il est paralysé, on l'attaque tous les trois, nous finirons bien par réussir à le neutraliser, Klaus ira faire un gros dodo dans son cercueil, et le tour est joué !

Bonnie ne semblait pas partager son optimisme.

— Et si j'échoue ? Et si je ne parviens pas à l'immobiliser assez longtemps pour que vous le daguiez ?

— C'est à cela que va nous servir le sort Visionnaris, expliqua Damon. Nous avons un coup d'avance.

— Damon, le futur est une chose très volatile, il peut changer à la moindre décision de toute personne impliquée.

Il la regarda gravement.

— Je le sais, petite sorcière. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, et j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance.

Avec hésitation, Damon lui tendit la main. Timidement, Bonnie la serra dans la sienne, comme pour conclure un marché.

— Toi et moi, on va faire une équipe du tonnerre, tu verras, lui assura-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

A sa plus grande honte, Bonnie se sentit rougir : il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi, il s'agissait de Damon, le vampire égoïste fou amoureux d'Elena. Damon se fichait de tout et de tout le monde, seule Elena comptait, elle ferait mieux de s'en souvenir.

— Très bien, allons-y, murmura-t-elle en reprenant sa main, un peu inquiète de ce qu'elle allait voir. Et souviens-toi, je ne peux rien te dire d'autre : jouer avec l'avenir est dangereux.

— Je sais Bonnie, je ne suis pas sourd, soupira-t-il.

Tout en se concentrant, Bonnie ferma les yeux : le sort Visionnaris n'était pas facile pour une jeune sorcière et surtout, c'était un sort épuisant. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Bonnie eut envie de renoncer : c'est alors qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. En ouvrant les yeux, elle croisa le regard déterminé de Damon : sa foi en elle lui redonna confiance. Et puis, si Damon était prêt à tout pour sauver Elena, il ne devait pas avoir un si mauvais fond, songea-t-elle malgré elle.

Alors, elle ferma les yeux à nouveau et se reconcentra. C'est à cet instant qu'elle vit la scène se dérouler dans son esprit comme si elle était réelle : Klaus était accroupi au sol, visiblement incapable de bouger et Damon s'élançait vers lui, une dague à la main. D'un geste sec, il l'enfonça en plein coeur de l'hybride. De fines veines commencèrent à se dessiner sur le visage de Klaus et, fatigué par la bagarre, Damon fit l'erreur de relâcher son attention quelques secondes : le vampire Originel en profita pour réunir ses dernières forces et arracher le coeur de Damon, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond à cause de la dague...

— Bonnie? Bonnie !

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit embrumé.

— Tu m'as fichu la trouille ! s'exclama Damon.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était par terre sur le sol de la cuisine, et que Damon la soutenait, un bras autour de ses épaules.

— Que... que s'est-t-il passé ? lui demanda-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

— Tu as lancé le sort Visionnaris, et ensuite, tu es devenue toute blanche et je crois bien que tu t'es évanouie, résuma-t-il.

Le sort... il avait marché. Ils seraient en mesure de plonger Klaus dans un long sommeil, mais la vie de Damon était le prix à payer, réalisa Bonnie avec horreur.

— Damon..., murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée, je...

— Est-ce que cela va fonctionner ? Réussirons-nous à maitriser Klaus ? lui demanda le vampire.

La jeune femme songea à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite : ne pas influencer le futur. Elle avait lancé ce sort uniquement à cause de Klaus. Le moindre changement dans la réalité d'aujourd'hui modifierait le futur, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire la vérité ou non à Damon.

Elle acquiesça lentement la tête.

— Oui, cela va fonctionner. Mais..., commença-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre, hésitante.

— C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, répondit Damon. Plus qu'une semaine, et tout sera terminé.

Elle frissonna.

« _Plus qu'une semaine, et tu ne seras plus là_ », songea Bonnie avec angoisse.

La jeune sorcière se trouvait face à un dilemme, et elle ne savait pas comment s'en dépêtrer : dire la vérité à Damon et risquer de perdre face à Klaus et qu'il enlève Elena, ou reprendre sa parole et avouer à Damon que son destin était scellé ?


	3. Chapitre 3

_Le chapitre 3 est en ligne ! :-) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, favoris,... et surtout de ne pas vous lasser de mes histoires sur le Bamon ;-)_

 _* Harlequins Opsia : bienvenue et merci :-) en fait, je peux vous l'avouer, mon but, c'est qu'à la fin vous ayez envie de tout relire... mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment :-)_

 _* teambonbon972 : merci pour ta fidélité, tu es toujours la 1ère à commenter et j'apprécie vraiment tes commentaires :-) Le dilemme est horrible pour Bonnie, et que dire de Damon, qui semble plein d'espoir pour l'avenir suite à la future victoire contre Klaus, comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre et les suivants..._

 _* Love the Original Family : je ne peux pas te dire si Bonnie en parlera, mais en tout cas, cela l'obsède de savoir que Damon va mourir et c'est lourd à porter ! Merci pour ta review :-)_

 _* Befreeforever : merci d'avoir posté un commentaire :-) l'histoire va très vite accélérer, d'ailleurs les moments Bamon vont se multiplier ;-)_

 _* bamonloveforever : hé oui, il faudra peut-être vous préparer à verser quelques larmes... à suivre ;-) merci pour ta review :-)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

D'un geste sec, Bonnie envoya son téléphone valser sur son lit : Jeremy avait encore essayé de l'appeler et il lui avait envoyé des tonnes de messages, mais il était hors de question qu'elle se remette avec lui après avoir découvert qu'il avait embrassé Anna. Lorsque le téléphone sonna à nouveau, elle poussa un soupir d'agacement et décrocha sans même regarder qui l'appelait, bien décidée à dire à Jeremy de la laisser tranquille.

— Fiche-moi la paix, je ne veux plus jamais t'adresser la parole ! cria-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

— Witchy ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai _encore_ fait ? demanda la voix du vampire à l'autre bout du fil.

— Désolée, je t'ai pris pour... quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-elle, nullement désireuse de s'étendre sur le sujet Jeremy, contrairement à Damon.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexé ou consterné que tu m'aies confondu avec bébé Gilbert, s'amusa-t-il.

— Damon, je n'ai pas envie de rire.

Bonnie songea qu'il avait du percevoir la lassitude et la tristesse dans sa voix car Damon redevint sérieux.

— Tu t'en remettras, Witchy. Fais-moi confiance.

La sorcière sourit.

— Tu sais ce qui m'aiderait à m'en remettre plus vite ? Un énorme pot de crème glacée aux noix de pécan ! Damon ?! ajouta-t-elle, comme il ne disait plus rien.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une tornade noire faisait irruption dans sa chambre : Damon, tout de noir vêtu comme à son habitude, lui faisait face avec un énorme pot de crème glacée aux noix de pécan et deux cuillères.

— Damon ! s'écria-t-elle en se couvrant machinalement avec son drap, malgré le fait qu'elle portait un pyjama. Tu n'as pas le droit de pénétrer dans ma chambre comme ça ! Imagine si j'avais été en sous-vêtements ? !

C'était évidemment la chose à ne pas dire.

— Cette soirée aurait été encore plus intéressante, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Malgré elle, Bonnie lui rendit son sourire, et elle s'en voulut de réagir comme une de ces midinettes que Damon faisait craquer d'un seul regard. S'il était là, il devait certainement y avoir une bonne raison.

— Deux cuillères ? lui fit-elle remarquer. Je n'ai pourtant qu'une seule bouche.

— Tu sais très bien que la seconde est pour moi, répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'elle sans aucune gêne. C'est la glace et moi, ou rien du tout !

— C'est du chantage, répliqua-t-elle avec amusement.

— Non... ché un vré déliche, répondit Damon, la bouche pleine de glace.

— Bon après tout... les choses ne peuvent pas être pires de toute façon...

— Y a pas à dire, tu sais parler aux hommes, Witchy !

— Excuse-moi, soupira-t-elle, je suis juste... à côté de mes pompes pour le moment.

Le vampire la fixa d'un air sérieux.

— Bonnie, peu importe ce que tu traverses en ce moment, dis-toi qu'il y aura des jours meilleurs.

La belle brune sentit son coeur se serrer : Damon était de bonne humeur et lui remontait le moral car il était heureux de savoir qu'Elena serait bientôt en sécurité, mais il ignorait qu'il allait lui-même mourrir.

— Tu sais, dit Bonnie entre deux cuillères de glace, j'apprécie le fait que tu sois là à me consoler après l'échec lamentable de ma relation avec Jeremy, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est _pourquoi_.

— Depuis quand ai-je besoin d'une excuse pour passer du temps avec ma sorcière préférée ? plaisanta-t-il.

Elle sourit mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

— Damon... la vérité, s'il te plait.

Tout en poussant un soupir, le vampire se passa la main dans les cheveux.

— Hé bien, disons que... je veux que ce plan marche, et cela ne sera pas le cas si ton esprit est ailleurs à cause de bébé Gilbert.

Le visage de Bonnie se figea : évidemment, Damon n'était là que par intérêt. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne foire pas tout le jour J à cause de ses problèmes sentimentaux, car la survie d'Elena en dépendait. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que sauver Elena en piégeant Klaus, la semaine suivante, revenait à condamner Damon à mourir.

— Tu as raison, dit-elle, pensive. Nous devons tout faire pour que cela fonctionne.

Puisque Damon avait l'air prêt à tout pour Elena, Bonnie estima qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui avouer le funeste destin qui l'attendait même si, à sa grande surprise, cela lui fit un peu mal au coeur d'imaginer un monde sans Damon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— Je suis contente que tu aies tenu parole ! s'exclama Caroline, un sourire de ravissement sur le visage tout en parcourant du regard les rayons remplis de vêtements.

— Care, je savais que venir au centre commercial te ferait plaisir, répondit Bonnie en souriant.

— Mais pas du tout, répliqua son amie en rougissant, gênée d'avoir été percée à jour car tout le monde connaissait son obsession pour le shopping. Je voulais te changer les idées, Bonnie, ajouta-t-elle, sincère. Tu sais, à propos de...

Elle s'interrompit, hésitante.

— Jeremy ? Tu as le droit de prononcer son prénom, ce n'est pas interdit, tu sais.

Caroline et Elena échangèrent un regard gêné.

— Bonnie, commença cette dernière, je suis désolée que mon frère ait osé...

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Elena, la coupa son amie. Puisqu'il préfère Anna, qu'il la garde !

La sorcière remarqua les regards étonnés de ses amies : deux jours plus tôt, elle était en larmes, et aujourd'hui, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Bonnie s'étonnait elle-même de ce changement radical.

— Tu... tu l'as déjà oublié ? demanda avec hésitation Caroline, qui ne voulait pas raviver de douloureux souvenirs et gâcher leur journée entre amies.

— Je n'en sais rien, avoua Bonnie avec franchise. Mais hier, alors que je mangeais ma glace aux noix de pécan à la cuillère dans mon lit, je me suis sentie stupide d'agir ainsi pour un garçon qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

Bon, la vérité, c'était que ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche de Damon. La veille au soir, alors qu'ils mangeaient leur glace ensemble dans le lit de Bonnie, le vampire lui avait dit qu'elle valait mieux que toutes ces filles pathétiques qui se rendaient malades pour des garçons qui ne leur arrivaient même pas à la cheville.

D'abord un peu vexée, elle avait fini par réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un compliment, et elle s'était rangée à l'avis de Damon : si les choses ne marchaient pas avec Jeremy, c'était que le destin en avait décidé ainsi et qu'il n'était pas l'homme de sa vie.

— Tu aurais pu nous appeler, tu sais, dit gentiment Elena.

— Au lieu de manger ta glace seule en déprimant, compléta Caroline d'un air désolé.

Tournant la tête pour ne pas leur faire face car elle détestait mentir, Bonnie toussota.

— C'est gentil, les filles, mais j'avais besoin de ce moment seule pour me rendre compte de ce qui était réellement important dans la vie. Je vous assure que je suis en pleine forme.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un large sourire.

— C'est vrai que tu sembles plus heureuse, remarqua Caroline avec curiosité. J'ai compris ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Il y a un autre homme dans ta vie !

— Caroline ! la réprimanda Elena. Arrête d'ennuyer Bonnie, voyons !

— Bonnie est notre amie, et je ne veux que son bonheur ! protesta la blonde.

— Arrêtez de vous disputer pour moi, rigola Bonnie en secouant la tête. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a personne ni dans ma vie, ni dans mon coeur.

Pourtant, ses pensées se tournèrent malgré elle vers un certain vampire, et elle ne parvint pas à le chasser de son esprit de toute l'après-midi.


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Bonsoir ! :-) Puisque vous l'avez si gentiment demandé, voici le chapitre 4 :-) Je vous le dis à nouveau, préparez vos mouchoirs, car les choses commencent à se compliquer ;-)**_

 _ *** teambonbon972 : Damon semble être à l'aise avec Bonnie, il est à un tournant de sa vie comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre... Et Bonnie a beaucoup de mal à garder le secret ;-)**_

 _ *** Love the Original Family : hé oui elle pense à lui, trop même, et cela la perturbe de savoir à l'avance que Damon va mourir. Que va-t-elle décider ? :-)**_

 _ *** bamonloveforever : j'avais envie de développer quelques petites scènes Bamon par ci par là pour que le rapprochement se fasse en douceur, et je suis aussi nostalgique de l'amitié Bonnie/Elena/Caroline de la saison 1 :-)**_

 _ *** sarah : malheureusement il n'y a pas assez de Bamon dans la série, alors j'espère que ma fiction te plaira :-)**_

 _ *** Rouksanarashmi : je ne savais pas que tu avais lu d'autres de mes histoires :-) je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps, voici la suite ;-)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et un grand merci pour vos commentaires, vos favoris,... :-) XoXo**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— On trinque ? proposa Damon à son frère en lui tendant un verre rempli de bourbon.

— Est-ce que tu l'as empoisonné ? demanda suspicieusement Stefan, après en avoir reniflé le contenu.

Damon sourit avant de lui prendre le verre des mains et d'en boire une gorgée pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fête, exactement ? demanda son frère après avoir bu le reste.

— Notre victoire imminente ! s'exclama le vampire.

Damon avait passé un pacte avec Bonnie : ils ne devaient dire à personne qu'elle avait vu l'avenir, c'était trop dangereux et cela risquait de compromettre leur plan, mais il voulait rassurer son frère à propos du destin d'Elena.

— Ah bon ? Quelle victoire ?

— Disons que... Bonnie et moi travaillons actuellement ensemble pour venir à bout de Klaus.

— Je pensais que Rick, toi et moi devions l'attaquer chacun avec une dague pendant que Bonnie le maîtrisait grâce à ses pouvoirs ?!

— C'est le cas, mais il faut toujours avoir un plan de secours, mentit le vampire, car il savait déjà qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de plan B.

— Tu as raison, admit Stefan. Mais je ne suis pas rassuré de savoir qu'Elena jouera le rôle d'appât. Cela semble trop simple pour fonctionner.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard gêné : Elena. Le mot était lâché.

— Cela va fonctionner, frérot, j'en suis certain, dit Damon d'un air énigmatique. Et tu vivras encore de longues années avec Elena, ajouta-t-il en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule de son frère.

Stefan fronça les sourcils. Il paraissait étonné du comportement inhabituel de son ainé.

— Je... je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il, confus.

— J'ai eu tort, dit simplement Damon. Je ne me suis pas conduit comme un vrai frère.

— Damon, écoute je...

— Oublions toute cette histoire, d'accord ? le coupa-t-il.

— Très bien, mais j'aimerais te poser une question.

— Laquelle ?

— Pourquoi maintenant ?

Sans avoir besoin d'autres précisions, Damon comprit la question de Stefan : pourquoi avoir attendu 150 ans pour faire la paix et arrêter d'essayer de ruiner sa vie ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Il ajouta avec un sourire :

— C'est peut-être la compagnie de Bonnie qui me rend différent.

— C'est possible, murmura Stefan, un peu ému par cette « réconciliation » inattendue.

— Quelle horreur, je suis en train de devenir un second Saint-Stefan ! s'exclama Damon pour plaisanter.

— Je savais que la trêve ne durerait pas longtemps, rigola-t-il.

— Si tu veux vraiment m'affronter, on devrait retourner à la source.

Tout en disant cela, Damon prit un ballon de football américain dans une armoire.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda-t-il en lui lançant le ballon.

Stefan était abasourdi.

— Damon, tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

— Au contraire, je suis très sérieux ! Tu te rappelles du bon vieux temps, quand je t'ai appris à jouer ?

— Mais nous ne sommes même pas en tenue de sport ! protesta son frère.

Le vampire eut un sourire moqueur.

— De quoi as-tu peur, Stefan ? De défaire ta coiffure ou de te faire battre comme à chaque fois qu'on jouait ?

Toujours aussi surpris par le comportement de son frère mais heureux de voir qu'il faisait des efforts pour améliorer leur relation, Stefan s'empressa d'accepter.

— Un Salvatore ne recule jamais devant un défi, dit ce dernier en souriant, avant d'ouvrir la porte qui donnait sur le jardin, suivi de près par Damon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— Il a quoi ?! s'exclama Elena quelques heures plus tard, quand Stefan lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait pendant qu'elle parcourait les magasins avec Bonnie et Caroline.

— Je sais, ça parait fou, mais Damon m'a proposé de jouer au football comme avant, et je me suis rendu compte que nous n'avions pas partagé un tel moment de complicité depuis très longtemps.

— Je... je ne comprends pas. Il va enfin nous laisser tranquille alors ?!

— C'est ce qu'il a laissé sous-entendre. Mais c'est Damon, tu sais, alors il y a toujours un risque...

— Évidemment...

— Et toi, comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda son petit ami en l'embrassant dans le cou.

— C'était super ! s'exclama Elena, ravie. Et la meilleure nouvelle, c'est que Bonnie avait l'air réellement heureuse. Je t'avoue que je me suis sentie soulagée en la voyant sourire comme avant, parce que j'en veux terriblement à Jeremy !

— Elena, tu n'es pas responsable de la vie amoureuse de ton frère.

— Je sais, mais de tout de même. Cela ne se fait pas. Il a agi comme... comme... comme Damon tiens !

Stefan rigola malgré lui.

— Au fait, où est-il passé ? demanda Elena en tendant l'oreille, mais le manoir était silencieux.

— Aucune idée, mais je m'en fiche car nous avons la maison pour nous deux, répondit Stefan, en levant suggestivement les sourcils.

— Stefan Salvatore me fait des avances ! se moqua gentiment Elena en prenant un air faussement choqué.

Avec sa supervitesse, Stefan attrapa Elena et grimpa les escaliers avant de la déposer sur le lit.

— Ne vous moquez pas de moi, mademoiselle Gilbert, ou vous allez le regretter, dit-il d'une voix rauque, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils ne se doutaient pas que Damon se trouvait au même moment à quelques kilomètres de là, chez une certaine sorcière aux yeux verts.

— Damon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! soupira Bonnie après avoir ouvert la porte.

— Je passais dans le coin, répondit-il évasivement en entrant comme s'il était chez lui.

Comme il ne lui laissait pas le choix, Bonnie referma la porte et le rejoignit dans le salon où le vampire s'était déjà installé sur le canapé, parfaitement à l'aise.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été invité à l'intérieur une fois que tu dois t'incruster quand tu en as envie !

— Et voilà comment on me remercie, soupira-t-il. Je suis là pour m'assurer que tu vas bien, tout simplement.

— Oui, je vais bien, Damon, répondit Bonnie avec irritation. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux _vraiment_ !

— Pardon ?!

— Arrête de faire l'imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je te l'ai dit, espèce de tête de mule ! cria-t-il en s'énervant.

— Tu veux juste t'assurer que je vais bien ? répéta-t-elle, debout devant lui et les bras croisés, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

— Au risque de te surprendre, oui. Le combat final avec Klaus approche, et je veux être certain que tout fonctionne comme prévu.

« _Autrement dit, que je ne foire pas tout à cause de mes ennuis sentimentaux_ », traduisit-elle mentalement.

— Toi, par contre, je te trouve très agressive, Bon-Bon, ajouta Damon en la fixant.

— Pas du tout ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton moins calme qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

— Tu vois, tu me cries encore dessus ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

« _Il ne te reste que quelques jours à vivre_ », eut-elle envie de lui crier, mais les mots restèrent coincés en travers de sa gorge.

— Bonnie, murmura-t-il d'un ton très sérieux, même si je veux sauver la vie d'Elena en neutralisant Klaus, tu sais très bien que Stefan, Rick et moi nous ne laisserons rien t'arriver, pas vrai ?

« _Et maintenant voilà qu'il pense que je suis inquiète pour moi !_ » songea Bonnie. Elle n'en pouvait plus. La simple présence de Damon l'agaçait, car elle ne pouvait supporter de lui faire face sans lui avouer la vérité.

— Damon... ce n'est pas ça, murmura-t-elle faiblement. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas si ce plan est réellement au point.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tu sais que le futur que j'ai vu peut changer si quelqu'un change d'avis, même à propos d'une minuscule décision. On appelle ça l'effet papillon.

— Peut-être, mais c'est notre seule chance de nous débarrasser de Klaus, plaida le vampire. Bonnie tu es une sorcière, tu devrais être la première à te réjouir qu'on se débarrasse de ce monstre !

— Je veux me débarrasser de lui, répondit-elle fermement.

Ça y est, Bonnie avait pris sa décision : elle avait vu le futur, et elle savait exactement à quel moment Klaus allait arracher le coeur de Damon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tout faire pour empêcher cela de se produire, sans en parler à personne.

— Tu es une personne courageuse, Bonnie, dit pensivement Damon. Je regrette que les choses aient si mal commencé entre nous. Passe une bonne soirée.

Brusquement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Bonnie le suivit, sa curiosité piquée par son étrange réflexion.

— Damon attends ! dit-elle en le retenant par sa veste, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait et de le lâcher. Que... que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il hésita avant de répondre.

— Hé bien... j'ai pris une grande décision, finit par dire le vampire. Je tiens beaucoup à Elena, et je sais qu'elle est heureuse avec mon frère, alors je ne veux rien de plus. Quand toute cette histoire avec Klaus sera réglée, je vais prendre un nouveau départ et quitter la ville, Bonnie. Mais avant, j'essaie de réparer tous les torts que j'ai pu causer depuis que je suis revenu à Mystic Falls.

Bonnie sentit son coeur se serrer : non, ce n'était vraiment pas juste, Damon ne pouvait pas mourir juste au moment où il avait décidé de devenir meilleur, c'était trop cruel.

— Si c'est un nouveau départ que tu veux, je suis certaine que tu l'auras, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

En tout cas, elle ferait tout pour que cela arrive.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5 en ligne ! :-) toujours le même dilemme, comment changer le futur sans tout modifier ? Et surtout, Damon mérite-t-il de mourir alors qu'il vient de décider de prendre un nouveau départ et de s'en aller ? A vous de donner vos avis ;-)**_

 _ *** Love the Original Family : effectivement, cette histoire pourrait très mal se terminer car c'est dangereux de jouer avec le futur, mais je ne peux rien dire de plus :-)**_

 _ *** teambonbon972 : pauvre Bonnie, le secret devient de plus en plus lourd à porter et Damon se rend compte qu'elle réagit bizarrement. Il faut qu'elle prenne les choses en main :-)**_

 _ *** bamonloveforever : j'espère que les échanges avec le groupe dans ce chapitre te plairont également :-) Damon mourra/mourra pas ? Partira/partira pas ? à suivre... ;-)**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews inspirantes et motivantes mais aussi de continuer à me lire ;-) Bonne lecture XoXo**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— Avouez que mon idée est géniale, non ? demanda Caroline d'un air ravi au petit groupe qui était réuni dans le salon des Salvatore.

— C'est surtout Stefan qui est génial d'avoir accepté qu'on organise cette petite soirée ici, au Manoir, répondit Elena en souriant à son amoureux.

— Moi, du moment qu'il y a des belles filles et de la bière, ça me suffit, rigola Matt, tandis que Tyler lui jeta un regard approbateur.

— Hé, je suis là ! fit remarquer Caroline à son petit ami.

— Je le sais, Care, on plaisantait, répondit Tyler en s'esclaffant. Mais Bonnie et Matt sont célibataires, tu sais,...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux concernés.

— Matt est comme un frère pour moi, dit la sorcière en souriant.

— Et Bonnie est un peu comme une petite soeur, renchérit Matt.

— Alors arrêtez de vous faire des films, rigola la sorcière.

— Qui se fait des films ?

Tout le monde cessa de parler.

— Damon... je ne savais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt, murmura Stefan, embêté, car il savait que son frère avait horreur que les autres débarquent sans prévenir.

— Heureusement que je suis rentré plus tôt, j'aurais raté la fête, sinon !

Ils le regardèrent tous d'un air ébahi.

— Je parie que c'est l'idée de Caroline, pas vrai ? demanda le vampire en se servant un verre de bourbon.

— En effet, c'était mon idée, admit-elle, un peu sur la défensive, car elle ne savait pas comment Damon allait réagir.

— Je m'en doutais. Tu es vraiment douée, Blondie. Tu devrais sérieusement envisager de devenir organisatrice d'évènements. Tu as ça dans le sang.

Toute la bande scruta le visage de Damon à la recherche du moindre signe de sarcasme mais ils n'en trouvèrent aucun : bizarrement, le vampire ne se moquait pas de Caroline et semblait sincère.

— Je... j'y réfléchirai, balbutia la blonde, encore sous le choc de la gentillesse inhabituelle de Damon.

— Alors, de quoi parliez-vous avant que j'arrive ?

— On disait que Matt et Bonnie formeraient un beau couple, s'amusa Elena, ce qui lui valu un regard assassin de Bonnie.

Damon regarda attentivement Bonnie, qui finit par détourner le regard car elle commençait à rougir à cause de son examen minutieux.

— C'est vrai, vous iriez bien ensemble. Et le monde se porterait beaucoup mieux si tout le monde vous ressemblait, à Matt et à toi.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Matt d'hausser les sourcils : si Damon lui faisait un compliment après en avoir fait un à Caroline, quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond.

— Matt et moi sommes amis, déclara fermement Bonnie, qui ne voulait plus être au centre de la discussion.

Elle avait parfaitement compris ce que Damon faisait : il essayait de se racheter auprès de tout le monde avant de quitter la ville. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il risquait de ne pas en avoir l'occasion si Klaus parvenait à lui arracher le coeur.

— Et si on mettait un peu de musique ? proposa Caroline en se levant, car le silence commençait à s'installer.

Rapidement, l'ambiance se réchauffa, principalement grâce à Caroline qui força pratiquement ses amis à se lever et à danser.

Tandis qu'Elena était blottie contre Stefan, Caroline était partie dans la cuisine chercher des bières, et Tyler et Matt discutaient dans un coin. Un peu mal à l'aise de rester seule sans rien faire, Bonnie décida de rejoindre Caroline à la cuisine pour l'aider mais quelqu'un lui barra le passage alors qu'elle atteignait la porte.

— Damon... laisse-moi passer, s'il te plait.

— Tu ne danses pas ?

Elle le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

— Tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune envie de danser, surtout pas devant toi !

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Est-ce que je me fais des idées ou bien tu m'en veux ?

« _Dis-lui, Bonnie_ », lui murmura sa conscience. « _Dis-lui qu'il va mourir dans quelques jours_ »

La jeune sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'énerver au contact de Damon car elle le savait condamné, et il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que d'essayer de devenir meilleur. Il avait vraiment mal choisi son moment, songea-t-elle. Bonnie voulait que Damon ait sa seconde chance, mais elle ne savait pas comment le sauver sans risquer de ruiner leur plan contre Klaus. Cela l'avait empêchée de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit.

— Bonnie ? répéta-t-il d'une voix douce, presque caressante, comme elle ne disait rien.

— Viens, il faut qu'on parle.

Sous le regard médusé des autres, elle empoigna Damon par la manche de sa veste et le fit monter jusque dans sa chambre. Quand ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur, Bonnie lança un sort afin que les autres occupants du Manoir ne puissent pas les entendre.

— De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle, Witchy ?

— De toi.

Il lui lança un regard étonné.

— Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, Damon. Tu m'as confié que tu voulais partir et tu essaies de réparer discrètement les pots cassés avec tout le monde. Si tu as l'intention de t'en aller, tu dois leur dire, je ne garderai pas ton secret. J'ai déjà assez de choses à penser, avec ce sort et Klaus...

Rapidement, Bonnie tourna la tête. Elle ne voulait pas que Damon puisse sonder son regard car il remarquerait inévitablement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

— Je ne peux pas leur dire que je vais m'en aller, murmura-t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion. Stefan essaierait de me retenir. Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine.

A cet instant, Bonnie sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux : elle prenait réellement conscience des conséquences si le sort Visionnaris se réalisait : Damon allait sortir de leurs vies pour toujours, et Stefan perdrait son frère, sa seule famille. Et même si elle avouait la vérité à Damon, il était capable de se sacrifier uniquement pour sauver Elena.

— Tu... tu pleures ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Bonnie voulut se détourner, mais Damon était avantagé par sa nature de vampire et il fut près d'elle en un clin d'oeil grâce à sa super vitesse.

— Je... j'en ai assez, bafouilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots. C'est... c'est trop, Damon.

— Je sais que nous t'en demandons beaucoup, Bonnie. Je t'en ai toujours demandé beaucoup trop. Mais je te jure sur ma vie, ou plutôt sur mon immortalité, que c'est la dernière fois que je te demande un service. Quand Klaus sera neutralisé, tout le monde pourra vivre en paix. Et je te le répète, nous ne laisserons rien vous arriver, ni à toi, ni à Blondie, ni à Elena.

« _Mais je te jure sur ma vie, ou plutôt sur mon immortalité, que c'est la dernière fois que je te demande un service_ »

Les paroles de Damon résonnèrent comme un funeste présage aux oreilles de Bonnie. Si Damon mourrait, il ne serait plus en mesure de lui demander quoi que ce soit...

— Est-ce que tu vas tenir le coup, Bon-Bon ?

Lentement, le vampire posa une main sur chacun des épaules de la sorcière et il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Bonnie était tellement chamboulée que Damon aurait pu l'hypnotiser sans problème, mais il se contenta de plonger son regard dans le sien, comme pour lire en elle.

— Il le faut, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

D'un geste doux, il lui caressa la joue. Bonnie ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par l'instant. Ce n'était pas Damon le vampire qui lui faisait face, mais son coéquipier forcé avec qui elle formait une bonne équipe, même si elle refusait de l'admettre. Ce n'était plus un vampire sans coeur et sanguinaire, mais un homme qui avait retrouvé son chemin et dont le voyage risquait de se terminer plus tôt que prévu si elle n'agissait pas.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Bonnie remarqua que Damon s'était encore rapproché d'elle, et il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa joue. N'osant pas faire un seul geste, elle passa de longues secondes à le regarder, leurs souffles se mêlant presque à cause de leur proximité.

Aucun des deux ne sut réellement lequel prit l'initiative, mais leurs bouches se rapprochèrent, attirées comme des aimants. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et chacun de leurs gestes leur paraissait ralenti. Lorsque leurs bouches se touchèrent, Bonnie ressentit comme une décharge électrique lui traverser le corps. Elle n'avait pas eu énormément de petits amis, mais elle était assez expérimentée pour se rendre compte que ce genre d'alchimie n'était pas courante.

Après quelques minutes qui leurs parurent bien trop courtes, ils mirent fin à leur baiser.

— Je... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, murmura Bonnie, une main sur la bouche.

— Parce que je suis irrésistible, plaisanta Damon, mais elle voyait bien dans son regard qu'il avait autant désiré ce baiser qu'elle.

— Cela ne se reproduira plus, déclara fermement la sorcière, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Damon sourit tristement.

— Cela ne va plus se reproduire, puisque je m'en vais.

Bonnie se figea puis se détendit : pendant un instant, elle avait cru que Damon savait qu'il allait mourir, mais elle se rappela ensuite qu'il voulait quitter Mystic Falls après l'affrontement avec Klaus.

— Alors... tu es vraiment décidé à t'en aller ?

Le vampire haussa les épaules.

— J'ai créé assez de problèmes dans le coin, je crois qu'il est temps que je tire ma révérence.

« _Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir. Il faut que j'agisse, et vite_ », songea la sorcière, qui commençait déjà à imaginer un plan dans sa tête afin d'épargner la vie de Damon.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Salut à toutes et à tous ! :-) Désolée pour ce petit retard, mais j'ai d'abord écrit plusieurs chapitres finaux avant d'écrire celui-ci (oui, j'ai le cerveau monté à l'envers ^^). Plus sérieusement, je sais exactement vers quoi se dirige l'histoire, et c'était plus facile pour moi de travailler de cette manière-là ;-) D'ailleurs j'en profite, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP si vous voulez partager vos idées/conseils d'écriture, j'adore parler avec d'autres auteurs et partager notre passion :-)**_

 _ *** teambonbon972 : oui Damon est assez marrant car il ne sait absolument pas comment se racheter ahah :-)**_

 _ *** Love the Original Family : hé oui le 1er baiser, il était temps car c'est une histoire courte ;-)**_

 _ *** bamonloveforever : j'espère que ces passages te plairont également, pauvre Bonnie, torturée et qui essaie de trouver une solution, à voir dans ce chapitre :-)**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews et pour votre fidélité, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, à essayer de deviner ce qu'il va se passer, ça peut être marrant ;-) en tout cas, le final est déjà prêt et ne changera pas :-D**_

 _ **XoXo**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bonnie savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur Elena et Caroline en cas de problème car les trois jeunes femmes se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, mais cette fois-ci, elle devait se débrouiller sans elles : la sorcière avait conclu un marché avec Damon, personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait lancé le sort Visionnaris afin de ne pas risquer de modifier le futur et de mettre en péril leur victoire contre Klaus. Dans ce cas-là, comment pouvait-elle leur demander de l'aide à propos du futur de Damon ?

Alors, Bonnie fit appel à une personne qui ne vivait pas à Mystic Falls.

« _Techniquement, tu ne romps pas le pacte_ », tentait-elle de se convaincre en frappant à la porte. Bonnie espérait simplement que sa petite escapade ne viendrait pas aux oreilles de Damon, qui n'avait aucune idée des conséquences de leur plan contre Klaus.

— Bonnie ?

— Salut, Lucy, dit-elle joyeusement en serrant sa cousine dans ses bras.

— Entre, ne reste pas dehors !

Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent dans le canapé.

— Alors, quoi de neuf à Mystic Falls ? lui demanda Lucy, toute excitée par cette visite imprévue.

— En fait... j'ai un problème, murmura-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Avec un soupir, Lucy leva les yeux au ciel.

— Quand arrêteras-tu donc de croire que tu es à leur disposition ?

— Je... je ne comprends pas, répondit Bonnie, confuse.

— Bonnie, voyons, tu sais très bien que tes amis ne cessent de te demander de leur rendre service car tu es une sorcière.

— Personne n'est au courant de ma visite, c'est un secret, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Un secret ? répéta Lucy, intriguée.

Patiemment, Bonnie lui raconta toute l'histoire sans n'omettre aucun détail.

— Attends une minute, dit sa cousine, perplexe. Est-ce qu'on parle bien du même Damon ? Celui qui a causé la mort de Sheila en voulant ouvrir le tombeau pour ramener Katherine, et qui a transformé ta mère en vampire ?

— C'est bien lui, confirma Bonnie, en espérant ne pas trop rougir.

Lucy secoua la tête.

— Je ne comprends pas, Bon. Tu as vu l'avenir, Klaus sera maitrisé et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu dois voir la mort de Damon comme un dommage collatéral. Tu sais très bien que c'est ce qu'il dit quand quelqu'un meurt à cause d'un de ses plans.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça, chuchota Bonnie. Il a un peu changé, tu sais...

Sa cousine lui lança un regard suspicieux.

— Toi, tu ne me dis pas tout... crache le morceau, Bonnie !

— Il n'y a rien à dire, répondit précipitamment sa cousine.

— Bonnie Bennett, je te connais aussi bien que si on était soeurs, alors je sais quand tu me mens !

Incapable de cacher quoi que ce soit à sa cousine, Bonnie céda.

— On s'est...embrassés, avoua-t-elle, avant d'ajouter rapidement : Mais cela ne s'est produit qu'une seule fois !

— Toi, tu as embrassé Damon Salvatore ! s'exclama Lucy, choquée

— Ce n'était pas mon initiative, se défendit la jeune sorcière. C'est juste... arrivé, tout simplement.

— Donc, ta bouche s'est accidentellement retrouvée contre celle du vampire le plus sexy de la ville ?

— Ah bon, tu trouves Damon sexy ?

— Jalouse ? la taquina Lucy avec un sourire.

Bonnie lui rendit son sourire avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire, soupira-t-elle. La vie de Damon contre Klaus et la sécurité d'Elena.

— J'avoue que je n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

— Et si j'essayais de trouver un autre moyen d'affaiblir Klaus ? suggéra Bonnie. Il doit bien exister un sort, quelque chose !

— Je peux chercher dans nos grimoires de famille, proposa-t-elle, mais Klaus est un vampire original et pas n'importe lequel : du sang de loup-garou coule dans ses veines. Il ne sera pas vaincu facilement.

— Les choses auraient été plus simples si Damon ne se montrait pas aussi... attentif, lui confia Bonnie avec hésitation, car elle n'arrivait pas elle-même à qualifier le comportement de Damon. S'il continuait à agir comme un monstre, j'aurais peut-être moins de remords et la décision serait plus facile à prendre.

— Crois-moi, tu as le coeur trop pur pour sacrifier la vie de quelqu'un, Bonnie. Mais attends... Damon, attentif, tu disais ?

— Il est toujours en train de me tourner autour, et il me répète sans cesse qu'ils nous protègerons, Caroline, Elena et moi. Il est même venu m'amener de la crème glacée dans ma chambre !

— Il est venu dans ta chambre ?!

Bonnie lui lança un regard fâché.

— S'il te plait, Lucy, aide-moi au lieu de te moquer ! Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire !

Sa cousine prit son temps pour répondre.

— Bonnie, dit-elle doucement après un moment de réflexion, tu connais ma méfiance à l'égard des vampires. Je me suis laissée piéger par Katherine une fois, je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire avoir à nouveau.

— Damon n'est pas Katherine.

— Peut-être, mais il reste un vampire, notre ennemi juré. Tu dois écouter ton coeur, ta conscience, et trouver un équilibre entre les deux.

— Je veux sauver tout le monde, déclara Bonnie d'une voix ferme. Je veux qu'Elena et tous les autres soient à l'abri de Klaus, et je veux que Damon survive.

Sa cousine acquiesça.

— Bien, puisque c'est ce que tu veux, nous allons tout faire pour réussir à affaiblir Klaus pour qu'il ne soit pas capable de tuer Damon quand celui-ci le daguera.

— Merci pour ton aide, Lucy, répondit-elle, l'air reconnaissant.

— Si je le fais, c'est uniquement pour toi, Bonnie. Je ne fais pas confiance à Damon.

— Je sais, dit calmement la sorcière. Téléphone-moi dès que tu as une piste d'accord ? Mais fais vite s'il te plait, le temps presse !

En effet, il ne restait que quelques jours avant le grand moment.

— Je te le promets, répondit Lucy avec sincérité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Bonnie revint d'Atlanta, elle se sentait épuisée : non seulement sa conversation avec Lucy ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup d'espoir, mais en plus, elle était de plus en plus confuse par rapport au vampire. Pourquoi tenait-elle autant à lui sauver la vie ?

— J'ai cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais, Bon-Bon !

Surprise, Bonnie sursauta et lâcha presque son sac et son manteau.

— Damon ! cria-t-elle, à la fois énervée et agréablement surprise par sa présence. Que fais-tu dans mon salon ?!

— Je t'attendais, répondit-il en lui tendant un verre de vin rouge.

D'abord réticente, elle finit par accepter et but lentement une gorgée

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prendre l'habitude d'entrer chez moi comme dans un moulin.

— Désolé, je voulais te voir, mais Elena m'a dit que tu allais rendre visite à Lucy à Atlanta, alors j'ai décidé de t'attendre ici.

« _Grillée_ », songea Bonnie, tout en commençant à chercher une excuse mais elle n'en eut pas besoin.

— J'imagine que tu avais besoin de te changer les idées avant le grand combat, ajouta Damon en remplissant le verre de la sorcière à nouveau.

— Tu as raison, mentit-elle, mais ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge car voir Lucy lui avait tout de même fait du bien. J'avais besoin de changer d'air.

— Je sais que tu es inquiète, Bon-Bon, mais tout ira bien, je t'assure. Je suis là.

« _Non, tout n'ira pas bien, tu vas mourir_ », murmurait une voix dans sa tête, mais elle la chassa rapidement car elle était bien déterminée à sauver Damon.

— Tu... tu voulais me voir ? demanda Bonnie d'un ton hésitant.

Damon sourit tristement.

— Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas toujours été un ange, et j'essaie de me racheter auprès de tout le monde avant mon départ. Alors...

Il ouvrit la porte du four.

— Je t'ai préparé mes lasagnes spéciales Damon ! termina-t-il.

Bonnie ne le crut que lorsqu'elle fut à côté du four et qu'elle sentit l'odeur de nourriture lui chatouiller les narines.

— Damon... c'est gentil mais... tu n'aurais pas du. Peut-être que tu changeras d'avis et que tu ne partiras pas.

— Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard, le repas est prêt, annonça-t-il en remplissant les assiettes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— Alors ?

Bonnie prit un air innocent.

— Alors quoi ?

— Ce ne sont pas les meilleures lasagnes que tu aies mangé de toute ta vie ?

— C'était pas mal, le taquina-t-elle. Tu feras peut-être mieux la prochaine fois.

— Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois : ma décision est prise, Bon-Bon, je m'en vais.

Le coeur de Bonnie se serra : et si Damon mourrait, tué par Klaus, sans avoir reçu d'amour ? Katherine lui avait menti, et Elena avait choisi Stefan. Et à présent, il essayait de faire table rase du passé mais il n'aurait peut-être pas cette chance. Sans réfléchir, elle se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du vampire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Damon en fronçant les sourcils.

Sans répondre, Bonnie le prit par la main et l'entraina vers le canapé avant de le forcer à s'asseoir. Ensuite, elle se blottit contre lui. Surpris, Damon se laissa néanmoins faire.

— Je.. Si vraiment tu as décidé de partir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible - les images de Damon se faisant arracher le coeur par Klaus flottant devant ses yeux - je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en veux plus, d'accord ?

— Mais...

— Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait, Damon. Ces derniers jours, je me suis rendue compte que tu pouvais être agréable quand tu y mettais du tien, et je suis désolée que nous ne puissions pas tout reprendre à zéro puisque... puisque tu pars, termina-t-elle en songeant qu'il risquait plutôt de mourir.

Lentement, le vampire prit la tête de Bonnie entre ses mains pour la tourner vers la sienne.

— Cela me fait plaisir, Bon-Bon. Honnêtement. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, et je suis heureux de savoir que tu m'en veux un peu moins.

La jeune femme fixa ses lèvres, croyant qu'ils allaient à nouveau s'embrasser car il régnait une tension explosive dans la pièce.

— Il faut que j'y aille, dit brusquement Damon en se levant, ce qui brisa le moment. J'ai eu des infos par Rick sur un grimoire qui se trouverait en Arizona et qui nous permettrait peut-être d'affaiblir Klaus sans devoir le daguer. Je te tiens au courant, Bon-Bon. A plus !

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Damon avait disparu grâce à sa supervitesse.

« _Lui aussi, il a senti que quelque chose est en train de se passer, et il a eu peur_ », songea Bonnie.

Car Bonnie savait qu'elle était en train de tomber sous le charme du vampire, et cela ne faisait pas partie du plan.


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Salut tout le monde ! L'histoire approche de la fin, et exceptionnellement, je ne répondrai pas à vos reviews pour vous laisser la surprise totale :-)**_

 _ **Encore un gros merci de me lire et de commenter, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : préparez vos mouchoirs et laissez-moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre si vous en avez envie ;-)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :-)**_

 _ **XoXo**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— Stefan, je t'assure que tout se passera bien, dit Elena d'un ton qu'elle espérait convaincant, car elle n'était pas sure d'elle non plus. Demain, toute cette histoire avec Klaus fera partie du passé.

— Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, murmura le vampire en la serrant contre lui. Je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée de t'utiliser comme appat, les choses pourraient mal finir.

— Je te fais confiance. Et Rick et Damon seront là, eux-aussi. Sans compter que Bonnie est partie en Arizona chercher le grimoire que Damon a découvert avec Rick. Nous avons toutes les chances de notre côté.

— Tu as raison, répondit Stefan avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Demain matin, Bonnie sera là avec le grimoire, et Klaus sera de l'histoire ancienne.

— En tout cas, Damon semble optimiste, déclara-t-elle afin de changer de sujet. Tu ne le trouves pas... différent ?

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive, je l'avais déjà trouvé bizarre quand il m'avait proposé la partie de football, mais ces compliments à Matt, Caroline,... Ce n'est pas normal.

— Non, tu as raison, il nous cache quelque chose, répondit Elena, les sourcils froncés. Enfin, on en discutera plus tard, je dois aller en cours.

— Est-ce que tu veux que je te dépose ?

— Merci Stefan, mais j'ai ma voiture, répondit-elle en souriant, avant de l'embrasser. Je t'appelle tout à l'heure.

Dix minutes plus tard, Elena se garait devant la Mystic Falls High School.

— Damon ?! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise, lorsqu'elle aperçut le vampire sur le parking de l'école après être sortie de son véhicule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je t'attendais, répondit-il d'un air énigmatique.

Avec un soupir, Elena se dirigea vers l'entrée.

— Damon, laisse-moi tranquille, soupira-t-elle.

— Écoute-moi, s'il te plait, demanda-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

— Quoi ?!

Il hésita avant de répondre.

— Je voulais juste... m'excuser d'avoir tenté de tout gâcher entre Stefan et toi, dit-il d'une seule traite. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais, Stefan est mon unique famille et tu es une des premières personnes à m'avoir fait confiance lorsque je suis revenu à Mystic Falls pour libérer Katherine du tombeau. Je suis désolé, Elena. Pour tout. Soyez heureux.

Damon fit demi-tour mais cette fois, ce fut Elena qui le retint par le bras.

— Damon, tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter, là. Pourquoi me parles-tu comme ça ?

— Parce que j'ai décidé de vous laisser tranquilles, tout simplement.

— Mais... je..., bafouilla Elena, gênée. Je pensais que tu étais... amoureux de moi ?!

Il lui lança un regard perçant.

— Je le croyais aussi, répondit-il brièvement. A plus tard.

Et, grâce à sa supervitesse, il disparut en une fraction de seconde, laissant une Elena confuse et perplexe seule sur le parking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— ça y est, le grand jour est arrivé ! s'exclama Caroline le lendemain, appuyée contre la table dans la cuisine d'Elena. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre Bonnie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu qu'on la conduise ni qu'on aille la chercher l'aéroport !

— Tu connais Bonnie, répondit Elena. Elle ne veut jamais déranger personne.

— Peut-être, mais cela m'inquiète, insista la blonde. Son avion aurait du atterir depuis au moins deux heures et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle !

— Attends, je vais regarder sur le site de la compagnie aérienne, répondit Elena en prenant son smartphone.

Son visage changea d'expression lorsqu'elle lut l'écran.

— Quoi ?! demanda Caroline en se précipitant vers elle.

— Il y a eu une alerte à la bombe à l'aéroport, l'avion de Bonnie n'a pas décollé !

— Mais... Klaus... il va venir ici aujourd'hui, et sans Bonnie...

Elena et Caroline se regardèrent, les yeux remplis d'horreur.

— J'appelle Stefan, décida brusquement la brune. Je suis sure qu'il va trouver une solution.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bonnie s'était d'abord réjouie lorsque Damon l'avait prévenue qu'ils avaient découvert un ancien grimoire en Arizona. Mais elle avait vite déchanté lorsqu'il avait refusé de quitter Mystic Falls – pour veiller sur Elena et surveiller si Klaus agissait plus vite que prévu – car elle avait réalisé que si elle quittait la ville pour aller chercher le grimoire, sa vision risquait encore plus de se réaliser, et Damon, de mourir.

La sorcière avait donc décidé de mentir à ses amis et de ne pas prendre l'avion, et elle s'était cachée dans la maison de sa grand-mère pour ne pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Lucy ne lui avait pas fourni beaucoup d'informations, la seule magie assez forte pour combattre Klaus était l'expression, et elle avait fermement interdit à sa cousine de l'utiliser.

Mais Bonnie était têtue, et elle avait décidé de gérer la situation sans aucune préparation, et d'utiliser l'expression en dernier recours. Elle avait simplement besoin de localiser Damon afin de savoir où il se trouvait exactement pour empêcher Klaus de le tuer. Elle décida donc de s'attacher les cheveux et de porter un chapeau pour ne pas être reconnue si elle croisait quelqu'un, et elle se dirigea vers le Manoir en espérant ne pas se faire repérer. De toute façon, à cette heure-ci, tout le monde devait être en place, le Manoir serait probablement vide. La sorcière avait du répondre aux messages de Caroline et Elena, inquiètes à cause de l'avion qui n'avait pas pu décoller, et elle avait été contrainte de leur mentir encore une fois.

« _Une chance que je ne sois pas partie en Arizona chercher ce grimoire, sinon c'était vraiment foutu_ », songea la sorcière en poussant la porte de la maison des Salvatore. Cette dernière semblait vide, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit à la ronde.

Rapidement, elle grimpa les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de Damon, espérant récolter quelques cheveux sur son oreiller ou sa brosse à cheveux afin de lancer un sort de localisation.

Son attention fut attirée par une enveloppe posée sur le lit de Damon. Il y avait simplement indiqué « _Bonnie_ », la sorcière avait parfaitement reconnu son écriture.

Avec une boule dans la gorge car elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, Bonnie commença sa lecture.

 _« Witchy,_

 _Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'écrire une lettre soit si difficile. Je ne parle pas de grammaire, de conjugaison, ou d'orthographe, mais je ne sais pas comment coucher sur le papier les sentiments qui m'envahissent en ce moment-même. Je suis sur le point de m'embarquer pour un long voyage, le tout dernier de ma longue vie d'immortel, et le temps est venu pour toi de connaitre toute la vérité._

 _Tu es morte, Bonnie. Et je ne pensais pas que cela m'affecterait autant. Lorsque je suis venu sonner à ta porte en pleine nuit pour te demander de lancer le sort Visionnaris, ce n'était pas la première fois que ces évènements se produisaient : j'étais déjà venu chez toi te demander la même chose la semaine précédente, et tu avais réagi exactement de la même manière. Tu m'avais dit que notre plan pour vaincre Klaus fonctionnerait, et ta prédiction s'était réalisée. Ce que tu nous avais caché, c'est que tu y laisserais ta vie. Pendant de longs jours, tu avais vécu avec ce lourd fardeau sans que personne ne sache que tu marchais consciemment vers la mort. Et lorsque tu es morte, j'ai réalisé que tu comptais plus pour moi que je ne voulais l'admettre. Après tout ce temps passé avec toi afin de lutter contre Klaus, j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, et je venais de te perdre à jamais..._

 _Pendant ton enterrement, ta cousine Lucy est venue d'Atlanta, et une idée folle a surgi dans mon esprit : je lui ai demandé de me renvoyer en arrière afin de te sauver. Lucy m'a dit que même si elle parvenait à le faire, le destin était déjà écrit et je ne pourrais rien y changer. Les choses finiraient toujours par prendre la même tournure sans que je puisse modifier quoi que ce soit, et je serais le seul à me rappeler que j'avais voyagé dans le temps. Après avoir beaucoup insisté, elle a cédé à ma demande, car elle aussi était prête à tout pour te revoir, même à collaborer avec un vampire meurtrier comme moi. Lucy m'a donc renvoyé en arrière, à l'instant précis où j'avais débarqué chez toi en pleine nuit afin de te demander de me rendre ce service._

 _Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux quand je t'ai vue devant moi bien vivante, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, tu reposais sous la terre, et il m'a fallu du temps afin de « rentrer dans le personnage » et d'agir comme l'ancien Damon pour que tu ne te doutes de rien._

 _Lorsque tu as lancé le sort Visionnaris, cela m'a fait du mal car je savais déjà que tu allais découvrir ta future mort et nous la cacher, mais je ne pouvais rien te dire, Bon-Bon. J'ai continué à agir normalement, mais contrairement à la première fois, tu as commencé à te rapprocher de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu étais plus attentive et proche de moi qu'auparavant, et j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi mais je ne voulais pas que tu souffres : à quoi bon nous rapprocher puisque je savais que nous serions séparés au final?_

 _Car je t'ai menti, Bonnie. Il n'y a jamais eu de grimoire en Arizona, je voulais juste t'éloigner pendant que je faisais ce que j'avais à faire. Ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir repoussée si souvent, je l'ai fait pour ton bien, ma petite sorcière._

 _Prends soin de Stefan, d'Elena, et des autres comme tu as toujours su si bien le faire, et si tu le désires, garde dans ton coeur une petite place pour le vampire qui te détestait moins qu'il ne le laissait paraître.._. »

Lentement, Bonnie laissa tomber la lettre de Damon sur le sol, et le papier s'écrasa par terre au ralenti comme dans un film. Alors Damon savait... depuis le début, il savait qu'il allait mourir et il ne l'avait dit à personne ! De rage, Bonnie frappa avec ses poings sur le lit du vampire afin d'évacuer sa colère. Elle ne voyait même plus ce qu'elle faisait car les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle sursauta.

— Lucy ?! s'exclama-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Que fais-tu ici ?

Sa cousine prit un air grave.

— Bonnie... il faut qu'on parle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **Pour la suite des explications, rendez-vous au chapitre 8 dans quelques jours :-)**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Salut tout le monde, merci à Love the Original Family et teambonbon972 pour vos reviews :-)**_

 _ **Ce chapitre ne répondra pas à toutes vos questions, c'est plutôt une autre manière de voir les choses... de l'autre coté du miroir ;-)**_

 _ **Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir cette suite, encore un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent :-)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :-)**_

 _ **XoXo**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une semaine plus tôt... 

Damon ouvrit les yeux, incertain de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Lucy de le renvoyer en arrière après l'enterrement de Bonnie, elle l'avait regardé comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

 ***** Flashback *****

 **« _Damon, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?!_ » lui avait dit la sorcière, surprise et choquée à la fois.**

 **« _Je sais que ce n'est pas un sort facile, mais j'ai besoin que tu me renvoies dans le passé. Je dois empêcher Bonnie de mourir_ ».**

 **Lucy n'avait pas eu besoin de lui en demander plus : elle avait déjà rencontré Damon par le passé, et d'après ce que Katherine lui en avait dit à l'époque où elles étaient « amies », le vampire ne s'attachait jamais à personne. Pourtant, tout dans son regard, dans l'expression de son visage, lui suggérait le contraire : Bonnie était morte et Damon semblait plus affecté que Lucy ne l'aurait cru.**

 **« _Et je sais que ta cousine te manque_ », avait-il ajouté d'une voix grave.**

 **« _Ce... ce n'est pas juste_ » avait murmuré Lucy, les larmes aux yeux. « _Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour Bonnie_ ».**

 **« _Et moi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle échappe à la mort_ », avait-il fini par avouer. « _Après tout ce temps passé à collaborer ensemble pour vaincre Klaus, j'ai réalisé que je me trompais. Je ne voulais pas Elena, j'enviais le bonheur de Stefan. Et ce bonheur, j'aurais pu l'avoir...avec Bonnie... si seulement je ne lui avais pas demandé de lancer ce sort stupide_ », avait-il terminé d'un ton amer, rongé par la culpabilité.**

 **Pendant quelques minutes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, Lucy était restée silencieuse et avait réfléchi.**

 **« _Si... et je dis bien_ _si_ j _e dois te renvoyer dans le passé, il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir_ ».**

 **« _Je t'écoute_ ».**

 **« _Premièrement, il n'y a que la personne qui retourne dans le passé qui garde ses souvenirs. En cas de problème, je ne pourrais pas t'aider car j'aurais oublié cette conversation_ »**

 **« _Je crois que je peux gérer ça tout seul_ », avait-il dit d'un ton déterminé.**

 **« _Ensuite, il faudra que tu fasses attention à modifier le moins de choses possibles. Personne ne doit savoir que j'ai lancé ce sort. De toute façon, le destin a tendance à reprendre son cours normal, et les choses finiront par se produire exactement de la même manière que la première fois. Tu pourras peut-être sauver Bonnie à la dernière minute, mais ce n'est pas une certitude. D'accord ?_ »**

 **La gorge de Lucy s'était serrée au moment où elle prononça cette phrase, et Damon s'était contenté d'acquiescer.**

 **« _Je peux te renvoyer là où tout a commencé, lorsque tu as demandé à Bonnie de lancer le sort Visionnaris_ », avait poursuivit Lucy. « _Cela te laissera une semaine pour élaborer un plan afin d'éviter... l'inévitable_ ».**

 **« _Une semaine avec Bonnie à nouveau_ », avait murmuré Damon, un sourire sur les lèvres.**

 **« _N'oublie pas que Bonnie ne doit se douter de rien, jouer avec le passé et le futur est dangereux ! Continue à te conduire comme un crétin avec elle comme tu le fais habituellement, et elle ne se doutera de rien_ »**

 **« _Je vois d'où ma petite sorcière tient son sens de la répartie, c'est de famille_ ».**

 **Lucy avait souri, presque charmée par ce nouveau Damon qui semblait ne pas vouloir abandonner sa cousine et qui était prêt à tout pour la ramener à la vie.**

 **« _Très bien, puisque tout est bien clair... allons-y_ », avait murmuré Lucy en se concentrant, les yeux fermés.**

 ***** Fin du flashback *****

Lucy avait réussi, songea Damon en se déplaçant avec sa supervitesse jusqu'à la maison de Bonnie. De loin, il pouvait entendre le rythme régulier de son coeur qui battait pendant qu'elle dormait. Impulsivement, il sonna à la porte, sans même regarder l'heure qu'il était.

— Damon, dit Bonnie avec un soupir après lui avoir ouvert. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ?

— Tu es là ! s'exclama-t-il malgré lui.

Il était si heureux de la voir bien en vie, qu'il en oubliait presque qu'il était revenu dans le passé et que l'ancienne Bonnie ne le portait pas vraiment dans son coeur.

— Où veux-tu que je sois à cette heure-ci ? ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

— Fais-moi entrer, il faut qu'on parle, répondit-il plus sérieusement, en tentant de reprendre son ancien comportement.

— C'est hors de question, répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

— Bonnie...

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, d'ailleurs ?

— Puisque Madame ne répond pas au téléphone, il a bien fallu que je me déplace !

Damon essayait de paraitre désagréable, mais au fond de lui, une partie de son âme était heureuse et il avait beaucoup de mal à le cacher.

Après être entré et avoir expliqué à Bonnie qu'il avait besoin qu'elle jette le sort Visionnaris – comme l'avait prévenu Lucy, il devait modifier le moins de choses possible – Damon avait du la rassurer quant à ses capacités. Il savait qu'elle pouvait le faire, puisqu'elle avait déjà lancé ce sort dans le passé, mais cela lui faisait du mal de savoir que Bonnie souffrirait à nouveau et qu'elle se verrait mourir en vainquant Klaus, tout en gardant cela pour elle seule pendant une semaine. Finalement, Bonnie avait fini par céder.

— Puisque tu penses que cela peut nous aider à nous débarrasser de Klaus et à sauver Elena par la même occasion, finit-elle par répondre.

Silencieusement, Damon hocha la tête puis se leva.

— Je le ferai, mais à une seule condition, ajouta gravement Bonnie. Je te dirai uniquement si notre plan pour vaincre Klaus fonctionnera. Nous n'avons pas le droit de jouer avec l'avenir des autres personnes.

— Je comprends, dit simplement Damon.

Bonnie avait dit la même chose la première fois, mais elle l'avait oublié.

Elle allait voir qu'elle allait mourir et n'en parler à personne. Damon en était déjà malade. Il ne voulait pas que Bonnie souffre à nouveau, mais s'il parvenait à lui sauver la vie, cela en valait la peine.

— Reviens vers midi trente, je serai rentrée des cours, lui dit-elle en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

— D'accord, midi trente, répéta Damon en souriant.

Bonnie ne comprit pas pourquoi Damon sourit : il savait simplement déjà ce qu'elle allait dire puisqu'ils avaient déjà vécu ce moment.

Quelques heures plus tard, Damon attendait Bonnie devant la porte de chez elle.

— Tu es à l'avance, lui fit remarquer Bonnie en arrivant.

— Le temps est précieux, nous ferions mieux de ne pas le gaspiller, répondit Damon d'un ton posé.

« _Plus qu'une semaine_ », songea-t-il, « _et tu reviendras peut-être pour de bon_ »

— Tu as raison, finissons-en, répondit Bonnie en glissant la clé dans la serrure.

Damon se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et se servit un verre de vin.

— Fais comme chez toi, surtout ! s'exclama Bonnie avec contrariété. Mon père va me tuer quand il sera rentré de son voyage d'affaires s'il pense que j'ai fini ses bouteilles !

C'est vrai, Bonnie avait oublié qu'ils avaient bu de nombreux verres ensemble dans cette cuisine. Il devait se rappeler de rester dans son rôle, sinon tout son plan foirerait.

— Relax, Bon-Bon, je t'en rachèterai, mais j'ai besoin d'un verre pour me préparer.

— Te préparer ? répéta Bonnie d'un ton ironique. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est moi la sorcière, c'est donc moi qui dois lancer ce sort stupide !

Ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à vivre, c'était le fait de savoir que Bonnie allait encore revivre les mêmes souffrances : se voir mourir, et cacher la vérité à ses amis. Damon mourrait d'envie de lui en parler mais il ne pouvait pas, s'il voulait que son plan fonctionne.

— Laisse tomber, marmonna-t-il, à la grande surprise de la sorcière car Damon n'abandonnait jamais une dispute.

Il dut encore batailler pour la convaincre, et Bonnie finit par céder complétement. Le fait que Damon lui ait pris la main n'était certainement pas étranger au fait que la sorcière se sente soudain plus confiante, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était trop tentant de la rassurer et de la mettre en confiance, à sa manière et sans rien lui avouer.

Quand Bonnie commença à lancer le sort Visionnaris, le vampire retint son souffle : il savait ce qu'elle allait voir, il savait qu'elle se verrait mourir, et ce sentiment était horrible.

Lorsqu'elle s'évanouit après avoir lancé le sort, Damon la rattrapa dans ses bras, un peu effrayé, mais puisqu'elle s'était réveillée la première fois, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle ne se réveille pas cette fois-ci, pas vrai ?

— Que... que s'est-t-il passé ? lui demanda Bonnie, confuse, en se réveillant et en se dégageant de son étreinte.

— Tu as lancé le sort Visionnaris, et ensuite, tu es devenue toute blanche et je crois bien que tu t'es évanouie.

— Damon..., murmura-t-elle, je...

— Est-ce que cela va fonctionner ? Réussirons-nous à maitriser Klaus ? lui demanda-t-il.

Malgré tout le mal que cela lui faisait de savoir que Bonnie venait de se voir mourir, Damon savait qu'il devait rester le plus fidèle possible à la première version de cette réalité.

Bonnie acquiesça lentement la tête.

— Oui, cela va fonctionner. Mais..., commença-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre, hésitante.

— C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, répondit Damon. Plus qu'une semaine, et tout sera terminé.

« _Plus qu'une semaine, et j'aurai réparé mes erreurs_ », songea le vampire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Malgré la promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne pas trop se rapprocher de Bonnie puisqu'il comptait se sacrifier à sa place, Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre de ses nouvelles pour voir si elle tenait le coup face à sa vision. Après une brève hésitation, il composa le numéro de téléphone de sa petite sorcière.

— Fiche-moi la paix, je ne veux plus jamais t'adresser la parole ! fut la première chose qu'il entendit.

— Witchy ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai _encore_ fait ?

— Désolée, je t'ai pris pour... quelqu'un d'autre, répondit vaguement Bonnie.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexé ou consterné que tu m'aies confondu avec bébé Gilbert, s'amusa-t-il.

— Damon, je n'ai pas envie de rire.

Elle devait être terrifiée, se dit-il, mais il devait faire semblant de ne pas être au courant qu'elle se savait condamnée, alors il fit comme s'il croyait qu'elle était déprimée à cause de sa rupture avec Jeremy.

— Tu t'en remettras, Witchy. Fais-moi confiance.

— Tu sais ce qui m'aiderait à m'en remettre plus vite ? Un énorme pot de crème glacée aux noix de pécan ! Damon ?! ajouta-t-elle, comme il ne disait plus rien.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Damon apparut dans sa chambre avec un énorme pot de crème glacée aux noix de pécan et deux cuillères.

— Damon ! s'écria-t-elle en se couvrant machinalement avec son drap, malgré le fait qu'elle portait un pyjama. Tu n'as pas le droit de pénétrer dans ma chambre comme ça ! Imagine si j'avais été en sous-vêtements ? !

— Cette soirée aurait été encore plus intéressante, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire, incapable de s'empêcher de la taquiner et, à son grand étonnement, Bonnie lui rendit son sourire.

— Deux cuillères ? lui fit-elle ensuite remarquer. Je n'ai pourtant qu'une seule bouche.

— Tu sais très bien que la seconde est pour moi, répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'elle sans aucune gêne. C'est la glace et moi, ou rien du tout !

— C'est du chantage, répliqua-t-elle avec amusement.

— Non... ché un vré déliche, répondit Damon, la bouche pleine de glace.

— Bon après tout... les choses ne peuvent pas être pires de toute façon...

— Y a pas à dire, tu sais parler aux hommes, Witchy !

— Excuse-moi, soupira-t-elle, je suis juste... à côté de mes pompes pour le moment.

Le vampire la fixa d'un air sérieux.

— Bonnie, peu importe ce que tu traverses en ce moment, dis-toi qu'il y aura des jours meilleurs.

« _Je te le promets, tu survivras et tu seras heureuse_ », pensa-t-il avec conviction.

— Tu sais, dit Bonnie entre deux cuillères de glace, j'apprécie le fait que tu sois là à me consoler après l'échec lamentable de ma relation avec Jeremy, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est _pourquoi_.

— Depuis quand ai-je besoin d'une excuse pour passer du temps avec ma sorcière préférée ? plaisanta-t-il.

Bonnie sourit mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

— Damon... la vérité, s'il te plait.

Tout en poussant un soupir, le vampire se passa la main dans les cheveux. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir inventer pour justifier sa présence ?

— Hé bien, disons que... je veux que ce plan marche, et cela ne sera pas le cas si ton esprit est ailleurs à cause de bébé Gilbert.

Il remarqua que le visage de Bonnie se figea : elle était peut-être vexée car elle pensait qu'il ne se souciait que du sort d'Elena et qu'elle n'était qu'un moyen pour arriver à ses fins, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser croire à Bonnie qu'il tenait à elle. Sans être présomptueux, il songea que ce serait cruel de devenir son ami maintenant alors qu'il avait décidé de mourir à sa place.

— Tu as raison, dit pensivement la sorcière. Nous devons tout faire pour que cela fonctionne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Damon savait qu'il allait devoir passer par des moments difficiles : faire ses adieux au groupe sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Il commença par essayer de recoller les morceaux avec Stefan, la personne la plus importante de toute sa vie.

— On trinque ? proposa-t-il à son frère en lui tendant un verre rempli de bourbon lorsque Stefan entra dans le salon

— Est-ce que tu l'as empoisonné ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement après en avoir reniflé le contenu.

Damon sourit avant de lui prendre le verre des mains et d'en boire une gorgée pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fête, exactement ? demanda son frère après avoir bu le reste.

— Notre victoire imminente !

Damon avait passé un pacte avec Bonnie : ils ne devaient dire à personne qu'elle avait vu l'avenir, c'était trop dangereux et cela risquait de compromettre leur plan, ou plutôt son plan pour la sauver, mais il voulait rassurer son frère à propos du destin d'Elena.

— Ah bon ? Quelle victoire ?

— Disons que... Bonnie et moi travaillons actuellement ensemble pour venir à bout de Klaus.

— Je pensais que Rick, toi et moi devions l'attaquer avec des dagues pendant que Bonnie le maîtrisait grâce à ses pouvoirs ?!

— C'est le cas, mais il faut toujours avoir un plan de secours, mentit le vampire, car il savait déjà qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de plan B.

— Tu as raison, admit Stefan. Mais je ne suis pas rassuré de savoir qu'Elena jouera le rôle d'appât. Cela semble trop simple pour fonctionner.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard gêné : Elena. Le mot était lâché.

— Cela va fonctionner, frérot, j'en suis certain, dit Damon d'un air énigmatique. Et tu vivras encore de longues années avec Elena, ajouta-t-il en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule de son frère.

Stefan fronça les sourcils. Il paraissait étonné du comportement inhabituel de Damon.

— Je... je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il, confus.

— J'ai eu tort, dit simplement Damon. Je ne me suis pas conduit comme un vrai frère.

— Damon, écoute je...

— Oublions toute cette histoire, d'accord ? le coupa-t-il.

— Très bien, mais j'aimerais te poser une question.

— Laquelle ?

— Pourquoi maintenant ?

Sans avoir besoin d'autres précisions, Damon comprit la question de Stefan : pourquoi avoir attendu 150 ans pour faire la paix et arrêter d'essayer de ruiner sa vie ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion, car il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il allait bientôt mourir.

Damon ajouta avec un sourire :

— C'est peut-être la compagnie de Bonnie qui me rend différent.

— C'est possible, murmura Stefan, un peu ému par cette « réconciliation » inattendue.

— Quelle horreur, je suis en train de devenir un second Saint-Stefan ! s'exclama Damon pour plaisanter.

— Je savais que la trêve ne durerait pas longtemps, rigola-t-il.

— Si tu veux vraiment m'affronter, on devrait retourner à la source.

Tout en disant cela, Damon prit un ballon de football américain dans une armoire.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda-t-il en lui lançant le ballon.

Stefan était abasourdi.

— Damon, tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

— Au contraire, je suis très sérieux ! Tu te rappelles du bon vieux temps, quand je t'ai appris à jouer ?

— Mais nous ne sommes même pas en tenue de sport ! protesta son frère.

Le vampire eut un sourire moqueur.

— De quoi as-tu peur, Stefan ? De défaire ta coiffure ou de te faire battre comme à chaque fois qu'on jouait ?

Toujours aussi surpris par le comportement de son frère mais heureux de voir qu'il faisait des efforts pour améliorer leur relation, Stefan s'empressa d'accepter.

— Un Salvatore ne recule jamais devant un défi, dit ce dernier en souriant, avant d'ouvrir la porte qui donnait sur le jardin, suivi de près par Damon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Damon frappait à nouveau à la porte de Bonnie

— Damon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! demanda-t-elle avec un soupir.

— Je passais dans le coin, répondit-il évasivement en entrant comme s'il était chez lui.

Comme il ne lui laissait pas le choix, Bonnie referma la porte et le rejoignit dans le salon où le vampire s'était déjà installé sur le canapé, parfaitement à l'aise.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été invité à l'intérieur une fois que tu dois t'incruster quand tu en as envie !

— Et voilà comment on me remercie, soupira-t-il. Je suis là pour m'assurer que tu vas bien, tout simplement.

— Oui, je vais bien, Damon, répondit Bonnie avec irritation. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux _vraiment_ !

— Pardon ?!

— Arrête de faire l'imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je te l'ai dit, espèce de tête de mule ! cria-t-il en s'énervant.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle gère bien la situation à propos de sa vision et du fait que Klaus la tuerait, ni qu'il voulait profiter de leurs derniers instants ensemble.

— Tu veux juste t'assurer que je vais bien ? répéta Bonnie, debout devant lui et les bras croisés, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

— Au risque de te surprendre, oui. Le combat final avec Klaus approche, et je veux être certain que tout fonctionne comme prévu. Toi, par contre, je te trouve très agressive, Bon-Bon, ajouta Damon en la fixant.

— Pas du tout ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton moins calme qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

— Tu vois, tu me cries encore dessus ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il savait ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, et il ne savait pas comment la rassurer sans tout lui avouer.

— Bonnie, murmura-t-il d'un ton très sérieux, même si je veux sauver la vie d'Elena en neutralisant Klaus, tu sais très bien que Stefan, Rick et moi nous ne laisserons rien t'arriver, pas vrai ?

— Damon... ce n'est pas ça, murmura-t-elle faiblement. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas si ce plan est réellement au point.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Avait-elle décidé de faire machine arrière ?

— Tu sais que le futur que j'ai vu peut changer si quelqu'un change d'avis, même à propos d'une minuscule décision. On appelle ça l'effet papillon.

— Peut-être, mais c'est notre seule chance de nous débarrasser de Klaus, plaida le vampire. Bonnie tu es une sorcière, tu devrais être la première à te réjouir qu'on se débarrasse de ce monstre !

— Je veux me débarrasser de lui, répondit-elle fermement.

Les yeux de Damon étaient remplis d'admiration : malgré le funeste destin qui l'attendait, Bonnie agissait exactement comme la première fois et ne révélait son secret à personne, prête à mourir pour les débarrasser de Klaus.

— Tu es une personne courageuse, Bonnie, dit-il pensivement. Je regrette que les choses aient si mal commencé entre nous. Passe une bonne soirée.

Brusquement, le vampire se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Bonnie le suivit, sa curiosité piquée par son étrange réflexion.

— Damon atttends ! dit-elle en le retenant par sa veste, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle avait et de le lâcher. Que... que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il hésita avant de répondre. Puisqu'il avait déjà commencé le travail avec Stefan, autant le continuer tout de suite avec Bonnie. Il faudrait bien y passer, de toute façon.

— Hé bien... j'ai pris une grande décision, finit-il par dire. Je tiens beaucoup à Elena, et je sais qu'elle est heureuse avec mon frère, alors je ne veux rien de plus. Quand toute cette histoire avec Klaus sera réglée, je vais prendre un nouveau départ et quitter la ville, Bonnie. Mais avant, j'essaie de réparer tous les torts que j'ai pu causer depuis que je suis revenu à Mystic Falls.

Damon ne voulait pas mentir à sa petite sorcière, mais lui dire qu'il partait était le meilleur moyen de lui dire au revoir sans lui avouer qu'il allait mourir.

— Si c'est un nouveau départ que tu veux, je suis certaine que tu l'auras, répondit Bonnie avec un petit sourire.

Il sourit machinalement, songeant qu'elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi il était réellement question.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Damon poussa la porte du Manoir, il remarqua tout de suite l'agitation inhabituelle qui y régnait.

— Alors arrêtez de vous faire des films, entendit-il Bonnie dire en riant.

— Qui se fait des films ? demanda Damon en pénétrant dans le salon.

Tout le monde cessa de parler.

— Damon... je ne savais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt, murmura Stefan, visiblement mal à l'aise.

— Heureusement que je suis rentré plus tôt, j'aurais raté la fête, sinon !

Ils le regardèrent tous d'un air ébahi, et Damon sourit intérieurement : ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce genre de réaction de sa part. Et pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il termine ses « adieux » en se rachetant auprès de tout le monde, à sa manière, évidemment.

— Je parie que c'est l'idée de Caroline, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il en se servant un verre de bourbon.

— En effet, c'était mon idée, admit-elle, un peu sur la défensive, car elle ne savait pas comment Damon allait réagir.

— Je m'en doutais. Tu es vraiment douée, Blondie. Tu devrais sérieusement envisager de devenir organisatrice d'évènements. Tu as ça dans le sang.

Toute la bande scruta le visage de Damon à la recherche du moindre signe de sarcasme, et il comprenait leur étonnement car il n'agissait jamais ainsi.

— Je... j'y réfléchirai, balbutia la blonde, encore sous le choc de la gentillesse inhabituelle de Damon.

— Alors, de quoi parliez-vous avant que j'arrive ?

— On disait que Matt et Bonnie formeraient un beau couple, s'amusa Elena, ce qui lui valu un regard assassin de Bonnie.

Damon regarda attentivement Bonnie, qui finit par détourner le regard car elle commençait à rougir à cause de son examen minutieux.

— C'est vrai, vous iriez bien ensemble. Et le monde se porterait beaucoup mieux si tout le monde vous ressemblait, à Matt et à toi.

— Matt et moi sommes amis, déclara fermement Bonnie, qui ne voulait plus être au centre de la discussion.

— Et si on mettait un peu de musique ? proposa Caroline en se levant, car le silence commençait à s'installer.

Après avoir réchauffé l'ambiance en forçant tout le monde à danser, Caroline partit dans la cuisine chercher des bières. Seule dans un coin, Bonnie décida de rejoindre son amie mais Damon anticipa ses gestes et vint se placer juste devant elle.

— Damon... laisse-moi passer, s'il te plait.

— Tu ne danses pas ?

Elle le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

— Tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune envie de danser, surtout pas devant toi !

Damon fronça les sourcils.

— Est-ce que je me fais des idées ou bien tu m'en veux ?

Lui en voulait-elle de savoir qu'elle allait mourir car il lui avait demandé de lancer le sort Visionnaris ? Aurait-elle préféré de ne pas être au courant de son destin ? Damon savait que c'était cruel, mais Lucy l'avait bien prévenu : il devait modifier le moins de choses possibles sinon le futur changerait et il ne serait pas en mesure de sauver Bonnie.

— Bonnie ? répéta-t-il d'une voix douce, presque caressante, comme elle ne disait rien.

— Viens, il faut qu'on parle.

Sous le regard médusé des autres, elle empoigna Damon par la manche de sa veste et le fit monter jusque dans sa chambre. Quand ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur, Bonnie lança un sort afin que les autres occupants du Manoir ne puissent pas les entendre.

— De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle, Witchy ?

— De toi.

Il lui lança un regard étonné.

— Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, Damon. Tu m'as confié que tu voulais partir et tu essaies de réparer discrètement les pots cassés avec tout le monde. Si tu as l'intention de t'en aller, tu dois leur dire, je ne garderai pas ton secret. J'ai déjà assez de choses à penser, avec ce sort et Klaus...

Damon comprit que Bonnie était à bout, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait un plan pour la sauver à la dernière minute et il devait le suivre jusqu'au bout.

— Je ne peux pas leur dire que je vais m'en aller, murmura Damon d'une voix chargée d'émotion. Stefan essaierait de me retenir. Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine.

Il remarqua alors des larmes couler sur les joues de la sorcière.

— Tu... tu pleures ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Bonnie voulut se détourner, mais Damon était avantagé par sa nature de vampire et il fut près d'elle en un clin d'oeil grâce à sa super vitesse.

— Je... j'en ai assez, bafouilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots. C'est... c'est trop, Damon.

— Je sais que nous t'en demandons beaucoup, Bonnie. Je t'en ai toujours demandé beaucoup trop. Mais je te jure sur ma vie, ou plutôt sur mon immortalité, que c'est la dernière fois que je te demande un service. Quand Klaus sera neutralisé, tout le monde pourra vivre en paix. Et je te le répète, nous ne laisserons rien vous arriver, ni à toi, ni à Blondie, ni à Elena.

« _Il ne t'arrivera rien, j'en fais le serment_ », se jura-t-il.

— Est-ce que tu vas tenir le coup, Bon-Bon ?

Lentement, le vampire posa une main sur chacun des épaules de la sorcière et il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Bonnie était tellement chamboulée que Damon savait qu'il aurait pu l'hypnotiser sans problème, mais il se contenta de plonger son regard dans le sien, comme pour lire en elle.

— Il le faut, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

D'un geste doux, il lui caressa la joue. Bonnie ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par l'instant.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Bonnie remarqua que Damon s'était encore rapproché d'elle, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa joue. N'osant pas faire un seul geste, elle passa de longues secondes à le regarder, leurs souffles se mêlant presque à cause de leur proximité.

Aucun des deux ne sut réellement lequel prit l'initiative, mais leurs bouches se rapprochèrent, attirées comme des aimants. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et chacun de leurs gestes leur paraissait ralenti. Lorsque leurs bouches se touchèrent, Damon ressentit les mêmes sensations que lors de leur premier baiser dans le passé, et il aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours.

Après quelques minutes qui leurs parurent bien trop courtes, ils mirent fin à leur baiser.

— Je... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, murmura Bonnie, une main sur la bouche.

— Parce que je suis irrésistible, plaisanta Damon, afin de cacher son trouble.

Bonnie ne devait pas s'attacher à lui, c'était une ligne qu'il ne pouvait pas franchir.

— Cela ne se reproduira plus, déclara fermement la sorcière, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Damon sourit tristement.

— Cela ne doit plus se reproduire, puisque je m'en vais.

« _Pour de bon_ », faillit-il ajouter.

— Alors... tu es vraiment décidé à t'en aller ?

Le vampire haussa les épaules.

— J'ai créé assez de problèmes dans le coin, je crois qu'il est temps que je tire ma révérence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Damon avait cherché après Bonnie toute la journée, et il avait un peu paniqué lorsqu'Elena lui avait annoncé que la sorcière était partie rendre visite à sa cousine Lucy à Atlanta. Il s'était ensuite détendu car Lucy lui avait bien dit lors de l'enterrement qu'il serait le seul à avoir des souvenirs du passé, tous les autres auraient oublié la mort de Bonnie. Lucy ne risquait donc pas d'avouer à Bonnie qu'elle avait envoyé Damon dans le passé puisqu'elle ne s'en souvenait même pas.

Patiemment, le vampire était donc entré chez Bonnie et s'était mis à cuisiner pour elle. Un repas d'adieu, en quelque sorte.

En entendant la porte d'entrée claquer quelques heures plus tard, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

— J'ai cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais, Bon-Bon !

Surprise, Bonnie sursauta et lâcha presque son sac et son manteau.

— Damon ! cria-t-elle, à la fois énervée et agréablement surprise par sa présence. Que fais-tu dans mon salon ?!

— Je t'attendais, répondit-il en lui tendant un verre de vin rouge.

D'abord réticente, elle finit par accepter et but lentement une gorgée

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prendre l'habitude d'entrer chez moi comme dans un moulin.

— Désolé, je voulais te voir, mais Elena m'a dit que tu allais rendre visite à Lucy à Atlanta, alors j'ai décidé de t'attendre ici.

Il regarda attentivement Bonnie, mais elle semblait être comme d'habitude : Lucy avait donc bel et bien tout oublié elle aussi, comme tous les autres.

— J'imagine que tu avais besoin de te changer les idées avant le grand combat, ajouta Damon en remplissant le verre de la sorcière à nouveau.

— Tu as raison, dit Bonnie J'avais besoin de changer d'air.

— Je sais que tu es inquiète, Bon-Bon, mais tout ira bien, je t'assure. Je suis là.

« _Mais plus pour très longtemps_ »

— Tu... tu voulais me voir ? demanda Bonnie d'un ton hésitant.

Damon sourit tristement.

— Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas toujours été un ange, et j'essaie de me racheter auprès de tout le monde avant mon départ. Alors...

Il ouvrit la porte du four.

— Je t'ai préparé mes lasagnes spéciales Damon ! termina-t-il.

Bonnie s'approcha du four, ébahie.

— Damon... c'est gentil mais... tu n'aurais pas du. Peut-être que tu changeras d'avis et que tu ne partiras pas.

— Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard, le repas est prêt, annonça-t-il en remplissant les assiettes car il ne voulait pas continuer sur ce sujet délicat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— Alors ? demanda le vampire lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger.

— Alors quoi ? demanda Bonnie d'un ton faussement innocent pour le taquiner.

— Ce ne sont pas les meilleures lasagnes que tu aies mangé de toute ta vie ?

— C'était pas mal, plaisanta la sorcière. Tu feras peut-être mieux la prochaine fois.

— Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois : ma décision est prise, Bon-Bon, je m'en vais.

Le vampire avait toujours cru qu'il n'avait plus de coeur depuis sa transformation, mais il avait pourtant l'impression qu'il était en train de se briser en mille morceaux.

Brusquement, Bonnie se leva de sa chaise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Damon en fronçant les sourcils.

Sans répondre, Bonnie le prit par la main et l'entraina vers le canapé avant de le forcer à s'asseoir. Ensuite, elle se blottit contre lui. Surpris, Damon se laissa néanmoins faire.

— Je.. Si vraiment tu as décidé de partir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible, je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en veux plus, d'accord ?

— Mais...

— Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait, Damon. Ces derniers jours, je me suis rendue compte que tu pouvais être agréable quand tu y mettais du tien, et je suis désolée que nous ne puissions pas tout reprendre à zéro puisque tu... puisque tu pars.

Les choses n'étaient pas censées se passer comme ça, Bonnie ne devait pas s'attacher à lui, Damon le savait, mais la tentation de l'embrasser une dernière fois était très forte. Lentement, le vampire prit la tête de Bonnie entre ses mains pour la tourner vers la sienne.

— Cela me fait plaisir, Bon-Bon. Honnêtement. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, et je suis heureux de savoir que tu m'en veux un peu moins.

Damon remarqua qu'elle fixa ses lèvres, croyant qu'ils allaient à nouveau s'embrasser, car il avait lui-même remarqué la tension explosive qui régnait dans la pièce.

— Il faut que j'y aille, dit brusquement Damon en se levant, ce qui brisa le moment. J'ai eu des infos par Rick sur un grimoire qui se trouverait en Arizona et qui nous permettrait peut-être d'affaiblir Klaus sans devoir le daguer. Je te tiens au courant, Bon-Bon. A plus !

Il n'y avait pas de grimoire en Arizona, mais Damon avait un plan, et il comptait le respecter à la lettre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La veille du jour J, Damon avait envoyé Bonnie en Arizona chercher le grimoire, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Elena sans surveillance. Il ne proposa pas à Bonnie de l'accompagner à l'aéroport, sachant très bien que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient, et ce genre d'adieu était très douloureux.

Avant de partir pour du bon, il lui restait une dernière personne à qui parler.

— Damon ?! s'exclama Elena, surprise, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut sur le parking de l'école après être sortie de son véhicule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je t'attendais, répondit-il d'un air énigmatique.

Avec un soupir, Elena se dirigea vers l'entrée.

« _Elle croit que je lui fais encore du rentre-dedans_ », songea-t-il avec amusement.

— Damon, laisse-moi tranquille, soupira-t-elle.

— Écoute-moi, s'il te plait, demanda-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

— Quoi ?!

Il hésita avant de répondre.

— Je voulais juste... m'excuser d'avoir tenté de tout gâcher entre Stefan et toi, dit-il d'une seule traite. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais, Stefan est mon unique famille et tu es une des premières personnes à m'avoir fait confiance lorsque je suis revenu à Mystic Falls pour libérer Katherine du tombeau. Je suis désolé, Elena. Pour tout. Soyez heureux.

Damon fit demi-tour mais cette fois, ce fut Elena qui le retint par le bras.

— Damon, tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter, là. Pourquoi me parles-tu comme ça ?

— Parce que j'ai décidé de vous laisser tranquilles, tout simplement.

— Mais... je..., bafouilla Elena, gênée. Je pensais que tu étais... amoureux de moi ?!

Il lui lança un regard perçant.

— Je le croyais aussi, répondit-il brièvement. A plus tard.

Et, grâce à sa supervitesse, il disparut en une fraction de seconde, laissant une Elena confuse et perplexe seule sur le parking.

De retour au Manoir, Damon sortit son papier à lettre et un stylo. Il n'avait pas pu parler à Bonnie car cela aurait tout gâché, mais il avait décidé de lui écrire une lettre, qu'il cacherait dans un de ses tiroirs en notant le nom de Bonnie sur l'enveloppe. Stefan finirait bien par la trouver en triant ses affaires après sa mort. Le lendemain matin, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à téléphoner à l'aéroport afin de signaler qu'une bombe était cachée dans l'aéroport où Bonnie devait décoller. C'était le seul moyen de s'assurer qu'elle ne serait pas là au moment où Klaus ferait son apparition.

Mais pour le moment, il avait une lettre à écrire, et il se concentra pour que les derniers mots que Bonnie lirait de lui en vaillent la peine

« _Witchy, »,_ commença-t-il,

 _« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'écrire une lettre soit si difficile... »_

À SUIVRE...


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Bonsoir tout le monde, voici enfin le chapitre tant attendu : le final :-)**_

 _ *** teambonbon972 : hé oui tu commences à me connaitre, les scènes à double sens, les deux points de vue,... ahah :-) Le rôle de Lucy sera enfin révélé dans le final :-)**_

 _ *** Love the Original Family : j'adore raconter la même histoire vue par plusieurs personnages, cela donne plus de profondeur et permet d'écrire des twists originaux... je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir la conclusion de l'histoire :-)**_

 _ *****_ _ **Befreeforever : désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer ^^ j'espère que tu as quand même su apprécier malgré les larmes :-) hé oui, chacun pense quelque chose de différent, tout sera expliqué dans ce dernier chapitre :-)**_

 _ *** Loukarin : l'histoire se termine déjà, mais ne t'en fais pas j'écrirai toujours sur le Bamon (si tu aimes ce couple je t'invite à lire mes autres fictions si ce n'est pas encore fait) :-)**_

 _ **Un grand merci pour vos reviews et pour avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout, j'attends vos impressions sur le dénouement... mystère mystère ;-)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :-) XoXo**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— Bonnie... il faut qu'on parle, dit gravement Lucy.

— Lucy ? s'exclama la sorcière avec étonnement tout en séchant ses larmes. Que fais-tu ici ?

Sans répondre, Lucy ramassa la lettre que Bonnie avait laissé tomber par terre et la lui tendit, avant de sortir une enveloppe de sa poche.

— Que... qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune femme, intriguée.

— Tu reconnais ce scintillement, pas vrai ?

— Bien sur, répondit Bonnie. On dirai que cette lettre est sous l'emprise d'un sort spatio-temporel.

Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Cela veut dire, expliqua patiemment Lucy, que cette lettre vient du futur. Fais-vite, ajouta-t-elle en la lui tendant, car à cause du sort, elle disparaitra dix secondes après ouverture puisqu'elle n'est pas censée exister ici.

Confuse, Bonnie remarqua son nom écrit sur l'enveloppe, et elle reconnut l'écriture de Damon. Elle l'ouvrit et eut à peine le temps de lire quelques mots avant que la lettre disparaisse.

— Je n'y comprends rien, murmura-t-elle. C'est la même ! C'est exactement la même lettre que je viens de lire ! s'exclama Bonnie.

— Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer depuis le début, commença Lucy. Il y a une semaine, Damon t'a demandé de lancer le sort Visionnaris afin de s'assurer que Klaus serait dagué et en sommeil pour un long moment.

Bonnie ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir mais Lucy lui fit signer de la laisser continuer.

— Lorsque tu as lancé ce sort, tu as vu que Klaus serait neutralisé, mais tu as également vu que tu n'y survivrais pas. Tu as caché ce secret à tout le monde, et tu es morte, Bonnie. Je suis venue à ton enterrement, et Damon m'a demandé de le renvoyer en arrière pour te sauver.

— Attends, comment peux-tu être au courant ? D'après Damon, il est le seul à avoir gardé ses souvenirs, il me l'a expliqué dans cette lettre !

— Patience, j'y arrive, répondit doucement sa cousine. Damon est revenu dans le passé, et il a donc décidé de t'envoyer en Arizona à la recherche d'un prétendu grimoire pour t'éloigner, mais tu as refusé de partir. Peut-être voulais-tu rester sur place afin de gérer la situation, ou bien avais-tu peur que quelque chose lui arrive...

Bonnie rougit, ce qui fit sourire sa cousine.

— Tu n'es donc pas partie en Arizona, tu as juste fait semblant d'aller à l'aéroport et tu t'es cachée dans la maison de Sheila. Ensuite, tu es venue ici chercher quelques cheveux de Damon afin de lancer un sort de localisation, tu es rentrée te cacher chez Grams car tes amis te pensaient coincée en Arizona à cause de l'alerte à la bombe, et tu es parvenue à localiser Damon. Seulement...

— Seulement quoi ? répéta Bonnie, qui ne comprenait rien à ce que Lucy lui racontait.

— Tu es arrivée trop tard, répondit-elle simplement. Tu as tenté d'immobiliser Klaus, Damon l'a dagué, mais avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Klaus a eu le temps d'arracher le coeur de Damon, juste sous tes yeux.

— C'est... c'est ce que j'ai vu dans ma vision, murmura Bonnie avec horreur.

Lucy s'éclaircit la gorge.

— La mort de Damon t'a bouleversée, Bonnie, et quelques semaines plus tard, tu as débarqué chez moi en plein crise d'hystérie, parce que Stefan venait de trouver dans un tiroir de Damon cette lettre qui t'était destinée alors qu'il emballait les affaires de son frère.

— Mais... comment..., balbutia Bonnie, de plus en plus perdue.

— Quand j'ai lu la lettre, j'ai refusé d'y croire, continua Lucy. Comme tu le sais, il n'y a que la personne qui voyage dans le temps qui garde ses souvenirs, et je ne me rappelais de rien. Mais ce que disait Damon dans sa lettre était plausible : même si nous ne sommes pas amis, j'aurais accepté de lancer un sort pour lui si cela pouvait te ramener.

Elle fit une pause et examina le visage de Bonnie pour voir si elle avait bien tout assimilé.

— Et... et ensuite ? demanda Bonnie d'une voix blanche.

— Ensuite, tu es restée chez moi pendant plusieurs semaines. Je voulais garder un oeil sur toi car tu dépérissais, rongée par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir prévenu Damon qu'il allait mourir, et aussi, parce que... parce qu'il te manquait terriblement, avoua-t-elle. Alors j'ai pris une décision : j'ai décidé de retourner moi-même dans le passé.

— Quoi ? Lucy, tu sais que les voyages spatio-temporels sont dangereux, et c'est encore pire lorsqu'on les expérimente sur soi-même !

— Je le sais, ma chérie, mais je ne supportais plus de te voir dans un état pareil. J'ai pris la lettre de Damon, j'ai jeté un sort spatio-temporel dessus afin de ramener cette lettre ici avec moi pour que tu ne me prennes pas pour une folle, et je me suis renvoyée en arrière, juste avant que tu viennes chez les Salvatore.

— Mais... pourquoi ?

— Tu m'avais dit que Stefan avait trouvé la lettre dans un des tiroirs de Damon, cet imbécile l'avait cachée car il ne voulait pas que tu la lises avant qu'il soit mort. J'ai entièrement fouillé sa chambre, et lorsque je l'ai trouvée, j'ai déposé sur le lit la lettre qui t'était destinée, sachant très bien que tu viendrais ici à la recherche de cheveux appartenant à Damon pour le localiser puisque tu me l'avais déjà raconté, dans le futur.

— Puisque tu as voyagé toi-même dans le temps, tu as toujours tes souvenirs, réalisa Bonnie.

— Exactement. Ensuite, j'ai attendu ton arrivée dans la chambre d'à côté.

— Mais je... pourquoi, Lucy ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, Damon va mourir !

— Nous avons une longueur d'avance, expliqua sa cousine. Je sais où aura lieu l'affrontement, Damon va sortir du périmètre autour de la maison d'Elena qu'il avait défini avec Stefan et Rick, et c'est là qu'il va croiser Klaus. Pas besoin de sort de localisation, tu m'as déjà raconté tout cela après sa mort, quand tu es venue chez moi avec cette lettre.

— Mais quand je suis venue à Atlanta te demander conseil la première fois, tu n'étais pas encore revenue en arrière, comprit Bonnie.

— Je ne savais rien du tout, en effet, confirma-t-elle. Mais grâce aux informations que tu m'as données dans le futur, nous avons une chance de sauver Damon.

— Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Bonnie d'un ton sérieux.

Lucy sourit.

— Que dirais-tu d'aller endormir un vampire Originel ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Damon avait du ruser pour échapper à Stefan, qui ne cessait de lui rappeler chaque étape du plan. Il était ensuite sorti, prétextant vouloir boire un verre, songeant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait son frère. Bonnie était en sécurité dans un autre état, sa lettre se trouvait bien rangée dans son tiroir, il ne lui restait plus qu'à affronter le plus féroce des Mickaelson.

Déterminé à trouver Klaus avant les autres et à s'en débarrasser seul pour ne pas mettre ses amis en danger puisque Bonnie n'était pas là pour l'immobiliser, Damon se mit à la recherche de l'Originel : il ne dut pas chercher très longtemps, car il avait déjà une idée de l'endroit d'où Klaus viendrait grâce à son voyage dans le temps.

— Tiens, tiens, Damon Salvatore, dit le vampire avec un sourire narquois. Est-ce que tu me cherchais ?

— ça fait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment, effectivement, opina le vampire, songeant à Bonnie pour la dernière fois.

— Tu aurais du prendre rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire personnelle, s'esclaffa Klaus. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des minables dans ton genre.

— Moi, minable ?

En une fraction de seconde, Damon se transforma, ses crocs prêts à mordre le vampire s'il s'approchait. Il avait caché une des dagues ensorcelées dans sa veste et espérait réussir à neutraliser Klaus tout seul.

— Tu n'aurais pas du venir ici, cria Klaus, se transformant à son tour.

« _Adieu, Bonnie_ », songea Damon en s'élançant vers le vampire Originel.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, Klaus se plia en deux sur le sol, la tête entre les mains.

— Bonnie ? demanda Damon, surpris, lorsqu'il aperçut la sorcière qui, les mains tendues, était en train de lancer un sort sur Klaus pour l'immobiliser. Tu ne devrais pas être ici, tu devrais être en Arizona !

— Je trouve qu'on s'amuse mieux ici, répondit une autre voix derrière lui, que Damon reconnut immédiatement.

— Lucy ? Mais... qu'est-ce que...

Avant même qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, les deux sorcières avaient mis Klaus à genoux, le rendant incapable de bouger. C'est alors que Stefan et Alaric débarquèrent, prévenus par les deux jeunes femmes du plan de Damon. D'un geste sec, Stefan attrapa les bras de Klaus et les maintint derière son dos, tandis que Rick lui enfonçait la dague en plein coeur.

Lentement, le visage de Klaus se couvrit de veines et devint grisâtre, et il s'immobilisa.

— J'en connais un qui va faire une bonne petite sieste, sourit Lucy, satisfaite.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? cria Damon, complètement perdu.

— On vous laisse, on va prévenir Elena que tout va bien. Bonne chance, leur souhaita Stefan avant de s'éloigner avec Alaric.

Sans un mot, Bonnie sortit la lettre de Damon et la lui tendit.

— Comment... où l'as-tu trouvée ? balbutia le vampire, les sourcils froncés.

— Je l'ai prise dans ton tiroir et je l'ai posée sur ton lit, sachant que Bonnie tomberait dessus en se rendant dans ta chambre aujourd'hui, répondit Lucy.

— Quoi ? Mais... cela n'a aucun sens ! Bonnie, explique-moi. Est-ce que je suis mort ? Klaus m'a tué, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas réel !

Malgré la gravité de la situation, les deux cousines rigolèrent.

— Si nous sommes tous les deux en vie, c'est grâce à Lucy, murmura Bonnie d'un air reconnaissant.

Patiemment, Lucy raconta à nouveau toute l'histoire à Damon.

— Tu as voyagé dans le temps toi-même pour me sauver ? demanda-t-il, dubitatif. Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ?

— Parce que je n'en pouvais plus de voir ma cousine déprimer jour après jour, répondit Lucy. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans toi

En entendant cela, Bonnie rougit, morte de honte.

— C'est... c'est vrai ? demanda Damon, la gorge serrée.

— Hé bien... oui, confessa-t-elle. Je me suis sentie tellement coupable de t'avoir vu mourir dans ma vision, j'aurais du te le dire mais...

— Attends un peu... tu m'as vu mourir ? Comment est-ce possible ? La première fois, c'est toi-même que tu as vu mourir, tuée par Klaus !

— Chaque décision interfère dans le futur, Damon, intervint Lucy. Si au moment de lancer le sort Visionnaris tu avais déjà décidé de mourir à la place de Bonnie, sa vision à changé.

— Mais oui, murmura Bonnie. L'effet papillon, chaque minuscule évènement peut avoir d'énormes conséquences.

Discrètement, Lucy avait fait quelques pas en arrière pour les laisser seuls, persuadée qu'ils allaient bientôt s'embrasser.

— Nous avons été stupides tous les deux, dit Damon avec amusement. Si nous en avions discuté, les choses auraient été différentes.

— Peut-être. En tout cas, nous sommes tous les deux en vie, et Klaus ne nous ennuiera plus avant un long moment. Merci, Damon.

— Merci à toi, petite sorcière.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment sans rien dire, en souriant simplement.

— Quoi, c'est tout ?! Je n'ai pas voyagé dans le temps et pris tous ces risques pour ça ! s'exclama soudain Lucy en s'approchant, visiblement frustrée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Bonnie.

— Lucy, merci pour tout, enchaina Damon, mais tout est bien qui finit bien, et je ne vois pas ce que tu...

— Tout est bien qui finit bien ? le coupa-t-elle. Je suis condamnée à garder en mémoire des souvenirs dans lesquels ma cousine est presque devenue un zombie à cause de toi, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter ta mort. Je devrai me remémorer chaque jour la tristesse dans les yeux de Bonnie, la façon dont elle serrait ton blouson en cuir contre elle la nuit en pleurant, et je n'ai même pas droit à un petit baiser ?!

Furieuse que sa cousine ait osé dire de telles choses devant Damon, Bonnie commença à se mettre en colère mais elle comprit vite quel était le but de Lucy : leur donner un coup de main à mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient car ils étaient tous les deux mal à l'aise, même Damon, ce qui était vraiment étonnant.

— Bon, je vous laisse, à plus, n'oubliez pas de mettre celui-là dans sa boite ! s'exclama Lucy en désignant le corps endormi de Klaus du menton, avant de s'éloigner avec un clin d'oeil complice.

— Je... je suis désolée pour... pour tout ce que Lucy a dit, murmura Bonnie, extrêmement gênée. C'était... inapproprié.

— Vraiment ? Pourquoi Bon-Bon ?

Damon s'était rapproché d'elle, et Bonnie avait du mal à garder les idées claires quand ses grands yeux bleus la dévisageaient.

— Parce que tu... tu aimes Elena et...

— Witchy, la coupa-t-il, est-ce que j'ai voyagé dans le temps pour sauver Elena ?

— Je... non... mais...

— Et est-ce que j'ai décidé de sacrifier ma propre vie pour Elena ?

— Non, admit-elle, mais c'est juste que... cette situation me dépasse. Je suis morte, tu es mort, et là nous sommes bien vivants. C'est complètement fou !

— C'était ce que je voulais depuis le début, confia-t-il, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

— Tout est possible, dit doucement Bonnie. Il suffit... de le vouloir et de... faire en sorte que ça marche.

— J'ai entendu dire que tu avais dormi avec ma veste, juste pour sentir mon odeur rassurante auprès de toi.

Bonnie rougit comme une tomate.

— Est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu voudrais vérifier si l'odeur de ma veste te parait toujours aussi rassurante, après tous ces évènements ?

Lentement, Damon écarta les bras, incertain de la réaction de sa petite sorcière, mais il avait envie de prendre le risque : Bonnie était enfin sauvée, il serait stupide de ne pas tenter sa chance.

— Je... Oui, répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en se jetant dans ses bras.

Damon la serra fort contre lui, comme pour la garder avec lui pour toujours et ne plus jamais la perdre. Il ne desserra son étreinte que pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

— Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de la sorcière.

— Et je ne prendrai plus jamais de risques inutiles, car je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide pour venir à ma rescousse et que tu y laisses ta vie.

— A partir de maintenant, nous travaillerons tout le temps en équipe... sur le terrain, et dans la vraie vie.

— Et avec une équipe comme la notre, personne ne pourra nous empêcher d'être heureux, répondit Bonnie tout en marchant, la main de Damon serrée dans la sienne.

Ils avaient du mourir tous les deux pour réaliser à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, et cette fois, ils feraient tout pour que cela fonctionne... peut-être même pour toujours.


End file.
